Revamped Rare Vampire
by Sakura Aidou
Summary: New version of Rare Vampire. Rewritten and some things have changed. Hope you enjoy this version of Rare Vampire
1. New Story Old Ideas

This is the redone version of Rare Vampire. I didn't like how I wrote the story so I decided to rewrite it and create a new story with a new title. I used the old version a template when rewriting this story.


	2. Rare Vampire Info

Powers of Rare Vampires

Powers used for evil or for good  
Possessed easily  
Manipulated  
Exceed Pureblood powers

Background Rare Vampires

Rare vampires come along every 400 years. It's even more rare that a rare vampire will come right after another. Rare vampire powers include strength, telepathy, some have Dark Magic, and telekinetic. Weaknesses are their power can be used for good or evil, be possessed easily, and can be influenced easily. Rare vampires are the heart of the Vampire Race.


	3. New Friend? Or Fake?

I was sitting in my Japanese class. Trying to figure out one more cosplay for the upcoming convention, Sakura-con. That and a new picture to draw. It was a work day in class. Students were talking, working, and doing a combination of things.

_What to do? What to do?_ I thought. _There's nothing for me to do._I sat there with pencil in hand. Too bad we couldn't take our phones out to look something up. I know it's against school rules, but that didn't stop students when the teacher wasn't looking or not in the room.

I sighed. No ideas were coming into mind. I put my pencil down when the door opened revealing a new transfer student.

The new student has blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

I cocked my head a little bit. He seemed a bit familiar. I realized that I've seen him somewhere before.

_So where's everyone else I wonder. I mean it's not every day that someone from an anime and manga come to life in front of you. I hope I'm not seeing things. _I eyed the new student.

"Introduce yourself," Sensei told the new student.

"I'm Aidou Hanabusa," he introduced.

Sensei urged us to ask him questions. I'm not sure how many questions were asked before he sat down behind me. I was about the only one that didn't ask a 's not that I didn't want to, I just didn't know what to ask him. There were a few things I thought about asking but decided against it. I wouldn't be surprised if we had more classes together.

"Are you ready for the convention coming up?" One of my friends asked me while we were packing up to leave for our next class.

"Just about," I answered. "There's one more cosplay that I need to figure out. I may end up using one I already have. It'll most likely be my Japan or Hibiki ones I have. Not a hundred percent left."

"There's still three months until then," another friend commented.

"That's true. It's still a good idea to have a back up plan if something doesn't work out."

The bell rang letting us go free, well until our next class starts in six minutes. The halls were as crowded as ever.

"What's the matter princess?" A voice asked coming up behind me while wrapping an arm around me.  
I looked up to see Aidou. "What do you want?" I asked him in annoyance  
"Nothing. It doesn't look like you noticed yet," Aidou said. "We have the same schedule. Isn't that great?"  
"I guess so," I answered. I sighed. "What's with you? You're usually not this happy go lucky,chipper during the day. You'd through something at Takuma if he acted like you are now. Is something wrong with you? Why are you here, anyway? Did Kaname tell to come here, or did you come of your own violation?"

"I wouldn't worry about that just yet, Natsuko-chan."

I looked at him a little cockeyed. "How do you know my name?" I asked in disbelief.

"Everyone in the Night Class knows. Well, Kaname knows. The rest of the class has doubts about you existing."

"Doubts? About me? I'm here aren't I?"  
We walked to our third period still bickering like little kids over a toy.  
Aidou and I took our seats.

In English class, Mr. Mayden pulled up the announcements.

_Of course he took the seat next to me,_ I thought. I sighed. I could feel his gaze on me while we watched the daily announcements. _Why is he staring at me? He's kind of creeping me out. Why is he even here? Aidou never answered me earlier._  
"We need people to read for Catch-22," Mr. Mayden said after the announcements were done. "We need someone to be the corporal. Is there anyone that's French? Taking French? All right looks like I have to pick someone. Natsuko, you're going to be the corporal," Mr. Mayden said. He wrote my name up on the whiteboard.

"Okay," I answered.

When everyone got to the part of the corporal I spoke up, "Parlez en englais, for Christ's sake," I said in my best French accent. "Je ne parle pas francias."

After that I zoned out for the rest of the chapter until the bell rang letting us all go free.


	4. Unrecognizable Faces

"Natsuko-san tell me you aren't ditching me already?" Aidou asked me once we were in the halls of the school.  
"I want to talk to my friend," I answered him in annoyance. "You're not stalking me for any particular reason, are you?" I asked leaving him behind while I caught up to my friend Sakura.  
"You're an energy stealing vampire, you know that?" Sakura asked me sarcastically.  
"I know. Vampires are awesome. I love them." I'm a geek I'll admit that.  
We talked about different things on our way to fourth period. Sakura had physics, and I had Conk TV for fourth period. I had a feeling he would like to be in Conk TV more so than physics, but she's called a genius. She skipped a couple grades so she's a couple years younger than I am.

"See you Sakura. Have fun," I said a little sarcastically.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. I turned to face Aidou. "Yes?" I asked him when we entered the class. I put my stuff down at my seat in the Aidou in tow.  
There was no answer from him. He stood there smiling at me like he knew me from somewhere. Yet this is the first time I ever met him in my life.

I sighed. "Hey Mr. Szczerba what's up?" I said.  
"That stuff," he said pointing to the ceiling. "Who's he?  
"This is true," I answered. "This is Hanabusa Aidou. He's a new student here." I went out to see if I could find any of my friends before the tardy bell rang. No such luck. They must already be in their fourth period. I went back inside and took my seat next to Aidou.

The bell rang letting the teachers know whose late and whose on time. Everyone was still a little noisy. Mr. Szczerba took roll. He let us loose afterward to do what we needed to do for tomorrow's daily announcements.

"Hey Jessie, hey Chadd. What's up?" I asked.  
"Nothing much. Where's Max?" Jessie asked.  
"I'm not sure. I haven't seen him today," I answered. "What are we going to do today?"  
"Film and edit. I have the editing if you, Chadd, and the blond kid sitting next to you can film that'd be great."  
"Sure," Chadd and I said in unison.

"I'm not some blond kid," Aidou snapped. He shot up.

"Don't take it personally, Hanabusa," I told him. I mentally scolded myself for calling him by his first name instead of his last. "Chadd can you grab a camera?" I asked. I grabbed an audio bag and got a mic and the cord that went with it.  
"Yeah sure," he said. He went and grabbed the camera.  
"You coming Aidou?" I asked turning my attention back to him.  
Aidou shrugged. "There's not much else to do." Aidou followed me and Chadd out of the classroom.

Chadd and I filmed a bit for our next special. Aidou hung back a little watching us. After a while of filming we headed back to the room for the day.  
"Jessie how's the editing coming?" I asked after I put the audio equipment.  
"I just need to add what you guys got today and it will be good," She answered. "Hey where's the blond kid that was sitting next to you go off to?"

I looked around and noticed that she was right. Aidou was nowhere in sight. "I'm not quite sure where he went off was right behind us when we were coming back here."

"Natsuko Sakurai to the main office," a main office attendant said over the speakers.

I waved to my friends before grabbing my stuff and heading to the main office.

I sighed. _What did I do to get called to the office? Aidou better not have something to do with this._

I walked into the office. "Aidou. What happened?" I asked him once I came in. I noticed others with him. "Aidou who are they?" I went to his side.

"She's still alive?" The emerald eyed boy asked. "I thought she died when we were little kids."

I cocked my head at him. "Dead? What do you mean dead? I'm very much alive. If this is what the rest of the meeting's going to be like I'm leaving." I started to leave.

"Natsuko, it's good to see you again after a few years," the brunette said before I could actually leave the room. "Although it's safer for you here than back at Cross Academy."

"Safe? Yeah right. I grew up here my entire life," I retorted. "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not that girl you know. If that's all I'd like to leave. The less I have to interact with you people the better." I started to walk out of the room.

"Wait, Natsuko," Aidou called. "Don't you want to know who they are?"

I stopped in my tracks. I clenched my fists as I turned to face Aidou and the others again. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Aidou introduced me to the three that were there with him. The emerald eyed student was Takuma Ichijou, the brunette was Kanama Kuran, and the other was Aidou's father, Nagamichi Aidou. Even though I figured who Kaname and Takuma were, but not Aidou's father I haven't gotten that far in the anime or manga yet. It was polite to hear them out, at least their names.

After I heard them out I excused myself and headed home.


	5. Dragged Away

The first half of the next day went by in a blur.

Aidou bugged me to no end. He even tried to get me to come to this so called Cross Academy that Kaname told me about yesterday.

In fourth period, my group went got more footage while Jessie edited what we got yesterday in with what we got during the week.

I had introduced Aidou to the group I was working with in class before we headed out and got footage.

Aidou followed us. He grabbed my arm tightly. "We need to talk now, Natsuko. Come with me." He started pulling me out front of the school.

"Can't it wait? We have things we need to do for school," I asked. "Please let go. You're hurting me." I hurried to catch up with my team.  
Chadd, Max, and I filmed a bit for our next special. Aidou hung back a little. After a tiny bit more of filming we headed back to the room.  
I looked around and noticed that she was right. Aidou was nowhere in sight. "Where did that blond idiot go?" I muttered. "I'll be back to help with the editing in a bit. I'm going to find Aidou."  
_I wonder where he went to. I hope he didn't get into any trouble. Why am I worrying about him like this?_ I thought. I heard voices. One sounded like Aidou's voice, the other that of Kaname Kuran. Once I came closer, I hid behind something and listened to their conversation.  
"She is a rare vampire I swear," Aidou told Kaname. "You should realize this too. Why would you bother with something this trivial if you didn't believe it yourself?"  
"She can't be. It's not possible for a girl like her to be a rare vampire. Think about," Kaname said. "You wasted your time by coming here and investigating. I know Natsuko means something to you and your sisters. Natsuko isn't the one we know. She's someone different."  
"Kaname-sama," Aidou whispered.  
"I want you to be in class tonight. Leave Natsuko here," Kaname ordered. "I told you yesterday that it's safer for her here than it is at Cross Academy."  
Aidou stayed still. Kaname left him standing there speechless.  
After Kaname left, and out of sight, I went to Aidou's side. "Are you going to be all right, Aidou-san?" I asked.  
Aidou looked at me with puppy eyes. "I want you to come to Cross Academy with me. Please. It'll be safer for you there. I don't care what Kaname says about you being safer here. Please. I'm begging you" Aidou grabbed my shoulders. "Please."  
"And leave my friends and family?" I asked him. "I don't know if I can."  
"You have to," Aidou said. He grabbed my hand and took me from the world I once knew.

_Where are we? This can't be where I think it is, can it? _I thought. "Aidou where are we? More importantly, where are you taking me?" I asked him. No answer. I glared at him for not answering me so I tried again. "Please just tell me."  
Aidou pulled me into an alleyway.  
"Aidou please te-" Aidou covered my mouth and pulled me into a tight hug.

_What did he sense that I didn't?_

A figure passed the entryway. It didn't seem to notice me and Aidou standing just a few feet away. The person passed. I eyed them as they disappeared from view.  
Aidou dropped his hand from my mouth, and loosened his grip around me, allowing me to speak once again. "What was that?" I asked turning to face him.  
"That was a vampire," he answered.

I eyed him in confusion. "A vampire? I never thought that vampires actually existed."

"You believe in vampires don't you?"  
I nodded. "How'd you know?"  
Aidou took a breath before he continued speaking. "I heard you and a friend talking about them and figured it out from your reactions. You're a vampire. A rare vampire that only comes along every few centuries," he explained.  
"Rare vampire? How rare? I thought Purebloods were the most rare," I asked. Aidou started to drag me towards the school. "What did Kaname mean when he said leave me at the school I was previously at? Did he mean that I'm special and that someone would be coming after me?"  
Aidou let go of my wrist. "Kaname doesn't believe that a rare vampire has come back. Supposedly one of his ancestors killed...," his voice trailed off for a brief moment. "Rare vampires do have descendants. They're either Purebloods, like Kaname, or Aristocrats, like me. You're right about Purebloods being rare."  
"How long ago did this happen? That this rare vampire was killed, I mean," I asked.

"100 years or so ago. I'm not really sure. Rare vampires are supposed to come along every 400 years. It's unlikely that a they would come one right after the one before. I'm not sure if something like this has happened before or not."  
"I see." I looked down as we walked a little bit in silence. "What I'm getting from you explaining this is that I'm a rare vampire that comes along every 400 years. That my mother was one before me and that my mother was murdered by one of Kaname's ancestor's." My voice was barely above a whisper.  
"Yeah. I know this is happening a little too fast for you. After being bombarded at school then coming here."  
We had reached Cross Academy by the time Aidou finished speaking. It was still daylight out.  
Aidou turned to face me. "I need you to do something for me when I'm not with you tonight?" He asked me.  
I nodded. "I promise."  
Aidou told me the rules that Cross Academy had. "There are a few people that you can trust here. You can trust Akatsuki Kain, Ruka Souen, Takuma, and Yuuki Cross. When we're with my family you can trust my sister, Tsukiko, and my father. One more thing before I forget Ruka and Kain are my cousins."  
"Right. What do you want me to do while you're in class exactly?" I asked him as he brought me through the front gate and towards the moon dorms.

"Just stay in my room until I come and get you. I believe classes are going to get out early today. Tomorrow is the start of the school break," Aidou said. "Hopefully I have enough time to get you into my dorm room, and past Kaname," he muttered.  
"Right." I ran up close to Aidou. I didn't know what else to do.  
Aidou brought me into the Moon Dorms. So far there was no one in sight.  
We made it up the stairs without being caught by other students. _Can it last until we reach his room?_ I asked myself quietly. I stayed close to him. I didn't want to get lost.  
We reached Aidou's room and he pushed me into his room before anyone could notice that Aidou had brought me here.  
"Is it going to be safe for me here?" I asked him.  
Aidou pushed me onto the bed. "Stay here and stay put while I'm in class all right?" He asked me again.  
I nodded. "I understand." _Why did he have to repeat himself, I wonder?_

I heard him sigh. "What am I going to do with you?" Aidou started messing around with things in his room. He went to his dresser and picked something out of it. "Here put these on," Aidou said giving me some clothes that he had picked out for me.  
I nodded. I started to undress. I felt arms help me out. I looked up at Aidou. He smiled at me. "Thanks."  
"Anytime my little Natsuko." Aidou helped me with getting the clothes on. "I'll come and get you when classes are done."  
I nodded. Tears started streaming down my face. I fell to my knees sobbing. I felt arms wrap around me. Aidou comforted me until my crying slowed down.  
"It'll be all right, Natsuko," Aidou whispered. "Get some sleep. Stay here. I'll see you later on tonight after classes have ended."  
I nodded. "Thanks again Aidou. For everything."

"You don't have to keep calling me Aidou. Call me Hanabusa."

I smiled. "Hana-chan," I countered. I giggled at his reaction.

There was a knock at the door. Aidou went to the door and opened it.  
"Aidou-san where were you?" A gentle, kind voice asked. "I thought Kaname told you to come back after she left us."  
_I wonder who's at the door. I better not try and see who it is,_ I thought. It took me a second to realize that it was Takuma.  
He grabbed whoever was out there and into the room."I brought Natsuko here," Aidou lied. "Don't tell Kaname that she's here."  
"Aidou," I whispered. I stayed still not sure what else to say, or even do with Takuma in here seeing me. I hoped he would keep it a secret that Hanabusa brought me here.

"She's a rare vampire. It's unlikely that something like this happens, but it did. I'm not even sure how." Aidou went silent for awhile.  
Girl laughter broke the awkward silence among us.  
"It was nice seeing you again, Natsuko." Ichijou bowed a little bit. "We'd better go Aidou-san."  
"Stay here, and get some rest," Aidou said softly. "Love you." Aidou kissed me on the top of my head.  
"I will." I looked up into his eyes. "Love you too."  
Aidou left me alone. I could hear him flirting with the Day Class Girls. It sounded like he was trying to himself at least.  
_At least he's trying to show he's himself. I love hearing the sound of his voice. It calms me._ I curled up into a ball and fell asleep listening to to the ruckus outside.


	6. Figures in the Darkness

Where am I?_I looked around. I couldn't make out anything.  
_'Someone help me. Someone save my daughter,' _a voice called out.  
I turned toward the voice. _Is that my mother? _I asked myself. As she got closer I could see some resemblance between us.  
_'Someone save her. Please,' _she begged to the heavens. She looked in my direction. _'Please save her. Save my dear Saiya.'_Her eyes were pleading with me. She looked right into my eyes. _"Saiya is that you? All grown up? Find my father he will help. Try to find-' _Her voice cut off hearing someone coming closer._  
_I tried to move closer to her, but my feet were stuck in place._ Why can't I move? _I need to help her. I noticed someone near us. _Who is he?  
'Please spare our daughter. She has nothing to do with me being a rare vampire,' _the womanbegged the man._ 'Please spare our dear Saiya.'

'Her name's not Saiya. It's Natsuko,' _my father said._  
_He killed her. Her blood went everywhere._  
'Mother,' _I screamed. No sound came out. The baby version of me cried. I fell to my knees. My whole body ached.  
_'It's all right Natsuko. I have you my dear. I love you. I won't ever let you get hurt ever again. I'll protect you forever,'_my father said picking me up in his arms. His eyes glowed blood red. _'No one will ever be able find you my sweet angel.'  
'Sakura-chan, wake up,' _a voice called. _'What's wrong? Wake up please.'

I shot up. I looked over to see Aidou's worried face looking at me. "Aidou-err- Hana-chan, what happened? How long have you been here?" I asked out of breath.  
"I've been here long enough to see you toss turn. You screamed while you slept. What happened to you?" He asked sitting down next to me.  
"I had a dream about my mother and father. My father murdered her. At least I believe that they were my parents. The woman recognized me, but she called me Saiya not Natsuko. The man renamed me Natsuko. I don't know what that means for me in the -chan I'm scared," I said leaning in to him. I felt his arms wrap around me.

The door opened revealing someone tall with orange-like hair. "Hanabusa," the guy said.  
Aidou looked up. "Akatsuki. She's the one I told you about after classes got out. The girl that resembles, well, you know who I mean. Don't make her cry even more, Akatsuki-kun. She's fragile." Aidou got up to get his stuff ready to go home for however long the break was.  
_I wonder who my parents. Why did he kill my mother? Is he the reason why I'm not that comfortable around a ginormous group of people? Did he have something planned for me when I got older? Does he know that I'm even here? If he does, where is he? Why hasn't he come for me?_I asked myself. I sighed. I felt like I was going to cry my eyes out again.  
I felt something soft hit my face. "Don't cry Natsuko-chan."  
I nodded. I looked over at Hana-chan. "Easy for you to say. You weren't just ripped from a world you once knew and loved."  
"Don't listen to him, Natsuko. Half the things he says he doesn't mean," Akatsuki mentioned.  
I giggled.

"Akatsuki, I would never hurt her or make her cry. You know that," Aidou said. "We should head out. My father is most likely waiting for us."  
I nodded. "Right." I went to Aidou's side and clung to his arm and not get separated. "Do you think Kaname is still here?"  
"He might be. If he is he's mot likely with the headmaster," Akatsuki noted.  
"Thanks. I really don't want to see or talk to him at the moment." I squeezed Hanabusa's arm tightly.  
Aidou squeezed one of my hands on his arm as he guided me down the stairs with Akatsuki I tow. Kaname was nowhere in sight when we reached the bottom of the stairs.  
"Hana-chan," a cheerful voice called. "How come it took you so long? Father's waiting for us."

I instinctively hid behind Hanabusa. I clung to him like a shy little kid.

Aidou looked between us and didn't say a thing he just pulled me outside.  
"Who is she Hana-chan? She looks like our Natsuko. Hana please tell me if she is," she begged as we walked towards the car. "Pretty please."  
"Her name is Natsuko," he answered. Aidou pushed me into the car. He took the seat next to me.  
Akatsuki and Tsukiko slid in after him.  
"Natsuko-chan don't you have a last name?" Tsukiko asked me shortly after the car started and drove off.  
I nodded. "I do. It's Sakurai."

Tsukiko giggled. "Natsuko Sakurai. It suits you. It's cute too. I'm Tsukiko. I'm one of Aidou's sisters. It's nice to meet you."

I smiled slightly. "Likewise. Thanks," I whispered. I laid my head on Aidou's shoulder.

"Natsuko-chan?" Tsukiko asked.  
I sat up. I was a little groggy. "Huh? I'm sorry. I dozed off." I looked over at Tsukiko.  
"It's okay," Aidou whispered in my ear.  
"It's okay, Sakura-chan," Tsukiko said. "Since you don't have a family here, you can be a part of our family, if you want to."  
"I'd like that. Thanks Tsukiko-chan," I said. "What do you guys think?" I asked the two male in the car.  
"I don't see a problem with it. She is a rare one after all," Hanabusa answered.  
"Rare? What do you mean rare?" Tsukiko asked. "Do mean like..." Her voice trailed.  
"She's a rare vampire," Akatsuki answered. Akatsuki finished telling her what Aidou filled him on after classes ended when the car pulled into the driveway. He didn't say anything about Tsukiko mistaking me for someone or that she almost brought someone else.  
"Aidou is it true?" She asked.  
The car came to a stop. Aidou opened the door on my side, and pushed me out.  
"It is. She's a rare vampire," Aidou replied. He muttered something that wasn't quite audible to me.

"Is it even possible?" She asked.  
Aidou grabbed my hand. "Yes it is. I guess. I think. I know it's very rare for a rare vampire to come one right after the other, but it did happen. I'm not even sure how this can actually happen among us."

Tsukiko looked at me sorrowfully.

"What is it? What's wrong Tsukiko-chan?" I asked her getting worried.

"Don't worry about me. Let's get you inside and into some different clothes. Not ones you borrowed from my brother." She grabbed my hand and pulled me up to the front door.


	7. Crush of Sorts

Tsukiko pulled me through me the front door of the house. Aidou and Akatsuki followed us. Akatsuki shut the door once we were all inside.

A couple other girls came out when they heard the front door shut. Hugs went around.  
Aidou came to my side again. "You going to be all right?" He asked me. He put his arm around me again.  
"I think so. It's just going to take me a while for me to get use to everything happening to me all at once," I whispered. "I'll be fine though. Don't worry."  
"Aidou who's the girl?" One of the older girls asked.  
"Her name is Natsuko. She's just like, well more like two people," Aidou informed them.  
"That's a little impossible, isn't? Having her be like her after what happened to the last one."  
"Sis please refrain from saying that. It seems like Natsuko has no idea what we're talking about," Tsukiko warned her.  
"Sorry Natsuko-chan," the oldest said. "I don't mean to confuse you with someone."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. Is there a reason why anyone won't tell me anything about why that is or who this other person is?"  
"You'll find out in time. It does sound a little unlikely that it would," Aidou said. Aidou gave me a slight smile and I'm-sorry-about-all-that kind of look.

"It might not be," I spoke. "What? Hana-chan's not the only genius here. Maybe something happened when my mother was running from my father. That's likely isn't?" I asked. I felt another presence enter the room. I hid behind Aidou.

Akatsuki sighed at the sight of us acting like siblings.  
The siblings turned to face the person that just entered the room. "Father," the siblings said in unison.

He smiled when he saw me. "Looks like there's something I'm missing. Does someone care to explain?" He asked. "It's good  
"She's a rare vampire. Like the one before her," Aidou answered him.  
"It's been quite a few years since she passed on to the next life. Tsukiko why don't you take Natsuko upstairs and get her changed into something more comfortable?"  
"Come on Natsuko-chan," Tsukiko said. She grabbed my hand and took me away from Aidou.  
"Tsukiko, Natsuko wait for us," her sisters said.  
"Hanabusa, Akatsuki we need to talk," Nagamichi told them. He motioned for them to come into the library while all the girls were together.


	8. Memories

"Hey Natsuko-chan our brother gave you those clothes didn't he?" Tsukiko asked once we were upstairs in her room and away from all the guys.  
"Yeah he did. Does he always act like a genius around you guys?" I asked them.  
"Not all the time," the second oldest, youngest, sister said. "I think I have some old clothes that you can have."  
"Thanks for helping me out," I said before she left to get them.

"This is what family is for, aren't they.  
"Maybe a new hairstyle might help," Tsukiko suggested.  
"I'd like that, thanks Tsukiko."  
"But what hairstyle should we give her though?" The eldest sister asked.  
"Who knows," Tsukiko answered.  
While they conversed about which hairstyle would look good on me, I found a piece of paper and pencil. I drew an idea I had.

"Would this help?" I asked handing them the piece of paper to Tsukiko and her sister.  
"It will Sakura-chan. Thanks," Tsukiko said elated with joy. "It'll look great on you. Where did you learn to draw like this?"

"I've always been able to. It comes naturally to me."

"More importantly will her crush like it," the older one said.  
I jumped a little. "What do you mean you hope my crush will like it?" I asked getting a little scared. "Are you sure I even have a crush? I mean Hanabusa dragged me here and all. I only know a handful of people."  
"I just know that you have a crush on someone. You may not see it yet, but I do. It's kinda obvious that you like someone very close to you," she said. "You like someone. You'll see him soon enough"  
My face turned beet red. I couldn't even lie my way out of this. She was probably right. There are things I don't even know about myself yet. Even though I thought I did before Hanabusa walked into my life.  
"What did she do Tsukiko?" The second youngest asked. She had some clothes with her. "Here you go Natsuko-chan." She put the clothes down next to me. "We can go shopping at some point before you enter Cross Academy."

"I like the that idea."  
"She teased Natsuko about liking someone already. It was cruel," Tsukiko responded.

"How about we change your hairstyle before you put on a different outfit?" Tsukiko asked. "Can you two find a cute outfit for her while I do this?"

The other two nodded eagerly.  
I nodded. "I like that. At least I don't have to worry about two of giving me a bad time about liking someone already." I sat there as Tsukiko restyled my hair and her sisters found _  
_"You don't have to worry about it. Now close your eyes while I do this. Let me find my scissors really fast and I'll get started."

Tsukiko and I didn't talk much while she cut my hair. We mostly listened to other two bickering about which outfit would look cute on me. When we did talk neither of us brought up the subject of me liking anyone or anything related to guys.  
"Natsuko-chan," Tsukiko said. "You can open your eyes now." Tsukiko handed me a mirror.  
I looked at it in amazement. "Thanks Tsukiko. It looks awesome." I turned and gave her a well deserved hug.  
"It was nothing really. I'm really glad you like it."

The other two looked in our direction.

"Aww," they said in unison. "You look adorable."  
There was a knock at the door. "Are you three coming down or what? Father's waiting for all of you to come down," an irritated voice asked.

"Here's a dress for you." The oldest sister handed me the dress.

"Thanks. This really means a lot to me."

They all smiled at me.  
"I'm coming brother," Tsukiko said. "Get dressed. I'll ask him to wait for you." She went and opened the bedroom door. "The only reason why it took us longer is that I gave her a haircut and two sisters were bickering back and forth. Can you please wait for her?" Tsukiko asked.  
"Sure." Aidou sighed. He leaned against the doorframe.  
"Thanks big brother." Tsukiko left. The older two sisters followed in pursuit of their younger one.

"Can you shut the door please?" I asked. It felt weird having it open when I was about to change into something else.

He nodded. Aidou came into the room and shut the door behind him. He leaned up against it.  
"Natsuko-chan?" Aidou asked once all his sisters were out of ear shot and the door was shut. He was nice enough to close his eyes

"What is it?" I asked him

"Do you know why all of my sisters are acting a bit weird?"

I stood there in silence. "I'm not exactly sure myself to be honest. They seemed a bit weird to me too. Not Tsukiko, though. She seemed normal." I started to change into the dress that his sisters picked out for me.

Hanabusa put his arms around my waist for a little. He turned me around after a moment so he could see my face. "You don't have to worry about someone telling on you. I won't tell a soul. You can trust me."

"I don't know if I can. That's the thing." I felt Aidou's arms wrap around me. He tied the dress strings together in the back.  
I looked away. I couldn't face him. W_hy can't I tell him that his sisters suspect that I already like someone?_ I could still feel his icy blue eyes eyeing my every move.  
Aidou brought my gaze back to him. "Are you sure you can't tell me anything? It can be something small."  
I nodded. I tried to look away again, but Aidou wouldn't let me. "Why won't you let me go?" I asked. "This is getting uncomfortable for me."  
"It'll be all right Natsuko," Aidou whispered in my ear. "I have my suspicions

There was nothing I could do, but stand still in shock. _Does this mean he knows more than he's letting on?_ I thought_. _"Natsuko-chan," I whispered after he pulled away.  
Aidou looked deep into my eyes. "Natsuko-chan, I really care for you," he choked. Aidou wrapped his arms around me. "I don't want to see you hurt."

"I'll be safe while I'm here. You don't have to worry about me. I promise that I'll do as you say as long I'm here." I squeezed him as hard as I could.

Aidou leaned down. I felt his fangs sink down in the nape of my neck. More memories of my past came rushing back.  
Aidou stood up slowly. He wiped my blood from his mouth. "Come on My father wants to talk to you for a little while." Aidou grabbed my hand and lead me downstairs. He led me to where his family was waiting for us.


	9. Who do I resemble?

_Aidou truly, truly cares for me. Here I thought he was just a happy-go-lucky flirt. I can't believe what I heard. He is so sweet,_ I thought. I smiled at Hana-chan.

He led me into the library area.  
"Natsuko-chan," a cheerful voice called.  
I felt Aidou grab and squeeze my hand. "What is it Tsukiko?" I asked. I noticed that there was someone else here that I didn't recognize.

"This our cousin, Ruka," Tsukiko introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you, Ruka," I said.

"Likewise." She just looked away. Like something about me was bugging her. Just like Tsukiko and her sisters confusing me for someone else. Akatsuki brought her outside and two of the sisters went to their rooms.  
"Tsukiko, Hanabusa why don't you leave us alone for awhile," Nagamichi suggested. "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to her. I promise."  
I looked up at Aidou.  
"Come on big brother," Tsukiko said. She grabbed his hand and started dragging him out of the room. "Dad be careful. She's still a little fragile. We'll be back soon Natsuko-chan."  
I nodded. I didn't want to lose being by his side quite yet.

I waved to the two of them as they left. I was a bit unsure of being alone with a father figure.

"Don't worry Natsuko. Akatsuki and my son filled me in while you were with my daughters," he said. "Is there something that you're not hiding is there?" He asked me.  
"Well, maybe." I sighed. "It's just that two of Tsukiko's sisters gave me a bad time about already liking someone when I just came to this world."  
I took a seat on the couch. He sat down next to me.  
"You don't have that many memories of your past do you? Before coming here."  
I shook my head. "Very few memories. Well, when I first got here I had a dream about my mother. She was murdered by my father. He renamed me Natsuko. At least I believe they were my parents. My actual name was Saiya. When Aidou bit me more memories came back. My mother was pretty close to two different families. I couldn't tell which families she was close with though. I'm not sure if she had any siblings. She might be related to one of them, I'm not sure. I wish I knew more. I don't know that much about my father. I don't know if my father was murdered or what exactly happened to him." I brought my knees to my chest. Tears started to fall.  
"It's all right. Tsukiko wouldn't stop bugging me until I said that you could be a part of the family," he explained. "You have a family now."  
I looked up at him. "You mean it?" I asked.  
My adoptive father nodded. "Don't worry about Aidou or Tsukiko. They're probably out shopping or something. Who knows what they're up to. I'll go talk with the headmaster of Cross Academy and get you enrolled tomorrow. You'll be going by Eve Aidou for a while and let all the heat and dust settle before telling Kaname who you really are."

I smiled brightly.

I heard the front door open.  
"Dad, Natsuko-chan we're home," Tsukiko called out.  
"Come on. We better not keep them waiting."

I went out into the main hall and smiled at them. Father was not far behind.  
"Hey Tsukiko-chan what's up?" I asked.

"We just went shopping that's about it. Aidou didn't like it though," Tsukiko said. Tsukiko and I laughed. "Hana-chan picked some clothes out for you too. I hope you like them," she whispered to me in a hushed tone. "Dad is she a part of the family now?"  
"She is now," our father said.  
Tsukiko jumped up and down with joy. "Thanks daddy."  
"Thanks Tsukiko-chan for picking out some clothes for me. You too Aidou," I said. I gave her a hug.  
Aidou came over and hugged us both.  
"Glad you're part of the family now, princess," Aidou whispered. Aidou let Tsukiko go, but he kept me close.  
"Why did you just call me princess? Is there a particular reason why?" I asked him.  
"There might not be reason for it," Tsukiko butted in.

We both giggled.  
"Save it Tsukiko," Aidou snapped. Aidou pushed me up the stairs and into his room.


	10. Reactions

Hanabusa and I were in his room for the night.

Aidou brought me over to his bed. He laid me down on his bed.  
_What is he looking for exactly?_ I thought. I curled up into a ball on his bed again.  
"The reason I call you princess is that rare, and Pure Bloods, vampires are like royalty to our kind," Aidou explained. "It's not just that. Before you disappeared, you were really close to Ichijou and his family. I'm taking a big leap here by saying that his grandfather saw you as a princess."  
"Really? You mean it?" I asked. "Is that why he acted a bit strange when he first saw me at my old school?"  
"Of course I mean it. Let me get you a pair of pajamas before we continue and I forget about it." Aidou went to the dresser to get me a pair of pajamas.  
"Okay," I whimpered. "Tsukiko said that you picked me out some clothes when you two went shopping earlier. Is that true?"  
Aidou nodded. "It is. There's a couple dresses for you, and some shirts and skirts for you as well. Also a pair of pajamas." Aidou brought over a pair of his pajamas for me. "Stay in here tonight. It'll make me feel better knowing that your safe."  
"I will," I said as I untied the dress and got into the pajamas. For some reason I couldn't button the shirt correctly.

Hana-chan came over and helped me. "You're having troubles all over the place aren't you?" He finished buttoning up the shirt for me.

"Looks like it. Thanks for being there when I needed you."  
"It's nothing Natsuko-chan. You can always count on me."

I nodded. "I know I can."  
I got comfortable.

Hana-chan laid down next to me. "Get some sleep my dear," Aidou whispered in my ear. "I'll see you tonight." Aidou put an arm around me.  
I snuggled in close to him. I nodded. I rubbed my eyes. I didn't realize how tired I was. My eyes began to droop. I felt him kiss my top of my head.

Where am I? _I thought. I looked around. _What is this place? _I heard a voice calling for someone.  
_'Daddy wait up,' a young _voice called._  
_I turned around and saw a young girl running towards her father. _That must be me and my father. Wait that looks like Rido Kuran. _I watched the scene unfold in front of me.  
_'Where's mommy?' _I, well the younger version of me, wanted up._ 'I want to see mommy. Why won't you let me see mommy?'  
'She left us. I'm sorry my sweet, little angel.' _Our father picked the younger of us up. _'I'm so sorry. I don't think she'll be coming back to us. I wish that there was something I could do to make you feel better. I miss seeing that precious smile of yours.'  
_I cried. I fell to my knees._ Why did he lie to me about my her? Why? _I looked over at the younger version of me and my father. The little girl smiled.  
_'It's okay my dear. I have you.' _He pecked the top of my, her, head. He never let me go._  
Daddy, _I thought._ I really need you right now. Where are you?

A hand rocked me. I opened my eyes slowly. "What is it?" I asked wryly. I sat up rubbing my eyes.  
"You were crying in your sleep. I wanted to make sure you were all right," Aidou said. "You had me worried  
"I was?" I asked confused. "How badly was I crying, anyway?"  
"Pretty badly. Did you have a nightmare?" He asked.  
"I'm not sure if it really was a nightmare," I answered. "It was about my father. I was just a little girl. I think it was three or four years after he killed my mother. My father resembled Rido Kuran. I'm not sure if he's actually my father. He might be." I looked out the window. I noticed that it was twilight. "How long was I out?"  
"Pretty long. You must have been pretty tired. I just woke up a little bit ago." Hanabusa played with my hair a little.  
"Aidou-chan do know where my father might be?" I asked after a moment of silence.  
"Your father? I'm not exactly sure where he is. He disappeared shortly after his two siblings died. He's done some things that the Council isn't happy about." Aidou pulled me in close. "Sorry about not knowing what happened to your father. I know it means a lot to you to try and find out as much as you can."  
"It's all right. Thanks," I whispered.


	11. Night Class Prep

"Did your dad register me for the Night Class yet?" I asked the day before we headed back to Cross Academy. "I know he told me he would the day after I arrived here, but I'm not sure if he did."  
"He did. It was a couple days ago that he did," Hana-chan answered. "He registered you under a different name. He knows that Kaname has his suspicions about you, and he wants to look out for you."  
I gave him a hug. It looked like he needed one. I did as well. "I like the name your dad came up with for when he registered me for the Night Class. I really don't want Kaname to figure out who I am yet. I'm scared of what"  
"It's a good disguise. My father knows you're worried. Trust him and his judgment."  
I nodded in agreement. "I know." I looked up at him. I smiled. "I wish I knew more about my past before we head to school. It sucks not knowing anything about it. Not having any other dreams about it over the week really makes me worry."  
"I know. You've been really stressed over the week. It made me tense." Hana-chan rubbed the back of his head.  
I giggled. "Thanks for everything, Hanabusa. You're one of the best things that happened to me since I came here." I turned around. I had sensed something but not sure what it was.  
"Natsuko-chan, what is it?"  
"I thought I heard something. I might be losing it. I think my vampire senses are finally kicking in." I felt Hanabusa get a little stiff. _What is it that I'm not sensing? Then again this is all still pretty new to me.  
_"I heard it too. I'm not sure what it was." He grabbed my hand and we headed downstairs.  
"What was that?" I asked again. "I heard it again. It sounds like it's coming from behind us this time." I looked behind us, but couldn't see, or sense anything else at the moment. "Is one of your sisters messing with us?"  
"They wouldn't do something like this. Plus we would sense them if it were one of them. It's something else entirely." Aidou pulled me in close. "It does sound like it's coming from behind us, or rather all around us. But how did it get in here without anyone noticing?"  
I shook my head. "I don't know. What kind of powers do Purebloods have? Do you know by any chance?" I asked.  
"No one really knows. Their powers are only known amongst them." Aidou got a look on his face. "You made a good point. It might be a Pureblood doing this."  
I looked up at him in shock. "Really? Do you think it could be my father doing this? He might be trying to get to me."  
"It could be. I hope not," Aidou answered. "Hopefully he won't try to follow you to the academy."  
I nodded.

A presence entered the room. Neither of us turned to see if the presence was real or not.

"I thought the two of you were upstairs."

We turned to see father coming towards us.

"We were," I told him. "I though I heard something. So we came to check it out."

He smiled. "Well, let's hope that it's gone for good and won't bother you ever again."

I nodded. "I hope so too."

"Both of you should get packed for school. You don't want to be rushing now do you?"

"Come on princess," Hanabusa whispered.  
"Unh." I took his hand and followed him up to his room.

I sat down on his bed. "Hana-chan I'm scared. Whatever we heard really got to me. What if it's my father trying to make contact with me?"  
"It'll be fine. Let's hope whatever it is doesn't follow us. You don't need to worry about a stalker while trying to have a life. I'll be there to protect you, Natsuko." Aidou came over and sat down next to me. He squeezed my hand tightly.  
I snuggled in close to him. "I hope you're right about that. I just don't want to be scared all the time. Worrying about my father trying to get me. I really don't want to tell Kaname any earlier than I have to either." I sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore. I wonder if any of my friends even remember me from the other world. Shouldn't this feeling be going away, or gone already. I don't want to remember them." I felt like I was going to cry.  
Aidou wrapped his arms around me. "Don't cry. I don't want to see that pretty face of yours messed up. I know my sisters don't want that either. Neither does Takuma. Please don't cry," Aidou whispered. "I'll do whatever I must to protect you."  
"Thanks." I looked up at him. He had a kind, gentle smile on his face. I relaxed a little. "We should get packed."  
"That's true," Aidou agreed. "Don't worry about packing. I'll do it for you. Just relax. I have everything under control."  
"Really? You mean it?" I asked.  
He nodded. "I'll do anything for you." Aidou caressed my face making me giggled.

I walked over to the window. I watched the sunrise. "The sky is beautiful. Such calming colors. It kind of sucks about in a big group of people. I'm not that use to be in crowds unless it was at a convention."

Hanabusa walked over to me. "It is beautiful. Like you. Everything will work out in the end. You might want to get use to it. You'll be in a big group of people at the academy." Hanabusa wrapped his arms around me. He picked me up and put me on his bed. "If you have any questions just ask me. You'll be fine, Natsuko-chan."  
"Right." I buried my face in his sheets. _Why can he calm me so easily? Does he know me? Were we close before we disappeared? Did something happen between us that I don't remember?_ I felt a few stray tears roll down my face. Something light came down on me. I looked and saw Aidou laying his jacket on me. "Thanks Hana-chan."  
"It's nothing. I don't want to ever see you cry. Ever." Hanabusa picked my head up and sat down. I laid my head on his lap. "Get comfortable. Sleep." He stroked my hair.  
"What is Cross Academy like?" I asked after a few moments of silence.  
"It's hard to explain, Natsuko. As you already know there's a Day Class and a Night Class, which you will be joining. The Day Class doesn't know that the Night Class are all vampires. They fawn over us everyday on our way to class as well. The school has two guardians. Yuuki Cross and Zero Kiryuu. I told you about Yuuki before already. Zero has a bit of a temper.  
"I see. Are the Night Class students nice?" I felt like I was getting in over my head.  
"It depends on who you ask. Some are, others not so much."


	12. First Day at New School

"Natsuko-chan are you ready?" Hanabusa asked me shortly before we left for Cross Academy.  
"You really should start calling me Eve," I scolded him. "You don't want to slip up now, do you?"  
"That's true, Eve-chan," he agreed. "But when it's just you and me, I'll call you Natsuko."  
"Fine. I guess I can't persuade you to do otherwise." I sighed. There was really nothing I could do to persuade him otherwise.  
Hanabusa grabbed my hand and pulled me. "We better hurry Eve. Don't worry Akatsuki, Ruka, and Takuma know that you have a different name for school. Akatsuki and Ruka aren't quite sure of the reason that you're going by a different name. Takuma can guess at why you may have wanted to."  
"Okay. That's a good thing. At least I don't worry about them slipping up like you." I squeezed his hand.

He turned and gave me a look making me giggle.

"Hanabusa" I asked once we were in the car and on our way to school.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"I'm nervous, and I'm scared. I don't know what to do. What if Kaname figures out who I am before I tell him? What then?" I put my head on his shoulder. "I really hopes her doesn't figure out who I am. It's scary to even think about."  
"Don't worry. I'll try to help you, Eve."  
I nodded. "Thanks," I murmured.  
Hanabusa sighed. "You don't have to keep thanking me. All I need to know is that you're safe and sound. Don't worry about Kaname finding out about who you really are quite yet. Just act like my twin for now. We'll figure things out when we get there."  
"Okay."  
The rest of the ride to school was peaceful compared to me first coming going to Hanabusa's house. It was nice and comforting.

"We're here, Eve," Aidou whispered.  
"We are?" I asked. _That was really fast._ "What dorm room will I have do you know?"  
"Kaname-sama will assign you one once we get in the dorm. He might be a little surprised that I have twin, so be careful with what you say to him. If he asks about something make it up. Try to make it believable when you do."  
I nodded. _I hope I can actually pull it off._  
We got out of the car and headed inside the gates. Akatsuki and Ruka were waiting for us.

We walked toward the Moon Dorms as a whole. Aidou was in the lead, well we all did at one point. Well, sort of. He and Akatsuki were both leading our small group toward the dorms. Aidou gave them a slight reason as to why my identity had to kept from Kaname and give him a heads up about who I actually was.  
_Why are there such drastic measures to keep me safe? I doubt that Kaname will fall for the guise so easily?_ I asked myself quietly. I sighed. I felt his gaze on me. I looked at him. I gave him I'm-fine-look. He nodded slightly.  
We entered the dormitory. I noticed how many students there were here. _I knew there were a few, but I didn't imagine this many were attending the academy.  
_I saw Takuma talking to someone that looked like Kaname. I waved slightly towards him. He waved back. _I wonder what they're talking about. Probably where to have me stay. Hopefully it's somewhere near someone I know. I don't as much as care who just that it' someone that I know._  
"Eve-chan," a voice called bringing me out of my thoughts.  
I looked over at Hanabusa. "What is it? Can't a girl think?" I asked sheepishly.  
Aidou sighed. "Just don't get lost, Eve."  
I went over to him. "Just be quiet," I commented sarcastically hushly. "I don't think I'll get lost. You don't have to worry, Aidou-san." I sighed. I shook my head slightly.


	13. Natsuko Kuran? Or Eve Aidou?

We were out of class when Ichijou came up to me. "Eve-chan how are liking Cross Academy so far?" Ichijou asked shortly after everyone got settled in to their rooms once we got back to the dorms.

"It's fine," I answered. "Did Aidou tell you? About why I'm a bit paranoid." I asked him quietly.  
He nodded. "Does Kaname really have his suspicions about who you are? You do look like her so it's going to be hard for me not to see her."  
"He does. I'm not really sure if I completely believe it yet myself. It's all still pretty new to me. Aidou might be right about who I am though," I said. "It's all right. She must have been really important to you. Feel free to call me by her name if it helps you feel any better about what happened to her in the past, Takuma. Sorry I'm rambling a little."  
"Eve-san?" A voice asked coming out of the shadows and into view.  
Ichijou and I turned to face him. "Kaname. What is it?" He asked.  
_Was he listening to our conversation? How much did he overhear of it? I hope he wasn't. I have enough trouble trying to keep this from him._ "Yes? What is it, Kaname-sama?" I asked.  
"Ichijou," Kaname said. "Let me talk to her alone for awhile."  
"Right. See you later Eve-chan," Ichijou said and left us standing there.  
"What do you want to talk to me about, Kaname?" I asked after a moment of silence.  
"Aidou hasn't said anything about having a twin. Is there a reason he hid your existence from me?" Kaname said to me.  
I thought before I answered him. "I guess Aidou just wanted to keep me safe and protected from the outside world. I know he's been worried about my health. I've been in and out of hospitals since I was a little girl. He might have not wanted everyone to know he had a twin for personal reasons. I don't what his reasons would be. I'm sorry that I couldn't be of more help to you." Kaname came over to me, and put his hand to my face. "What are you doing?" I backed up a little.  
"Your hiding something from me aren't you, Eve?"  
"I'm not. I swear. I'm telling you the truth. I truly have been in and out of hospitals since I was young." My voice was a little shaky.  
Kaname smirked slightly. "Your name isn't actually Eve Aidou, is it? It's actually Natsuko Ichijou-Kuran, isn't it?"  
I shook my head. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't believe you. I'm not who you say I am." I took a few more steps back. "What do you mean my name is actually Natsuko Ichijou-Kuran? I should know who I am. I'm Eve. I've been Eve my entire life. I've always been part of the Aidou family. Hana-chan just wanted to keep me safe from the world. I swear I'm from the family." I gulped. I was scared for my life. _How did he recognize me? I thought that the disguise would work longer than this. I'm pretty sure that I'm not a Kuran. Or an Ichijou._ I tried to keep my voice down.  
"Are you sure Natsuko? You really don't know much about your past. Your father is a Kuran. Whether you want to believe it or not. You were meant to keep pretending that the other life you had was your actual life. Natsuko you needed to be safe from your father."  
_No it can't be true. It just can't be._ "I really don't believe you. Your lying to me. Your just trying to confuse me. I'm an Aidou. I have a twin brother. It's not true." I tried to get away, but Kaname was behind me faster than I could run away. "Please let me go, Kaname-sama."  
"Don't worry. You won't remember this discussion," Kaname whispered. Kaname wrapped his arm around me, and put his hand on my head. "I'll make sure of it."  
"What are yo-" I tried to ask.

I woke up in my dorm room. _What happened to me?_ I thought. _The last thing I remember is talking to Takuma-san and Kaname coming up behind us. Why can't I remember anything after that? Did Kaname do something to make me forget? _I sat up.  
"Eve-chan are you all right? What happened to you?" A worried voice asked.  
I looked over to see Aidou looking straight at me. He had a worried expression on his face. "I'm fine. I really don't know what happened after classes last night. The last thing I remember is that I was talking to Ichijou, and Kaname came up behind us. The next thing I know I'm here," I answered.  
"Kaname better not of hurt my twin. I'll kill him if he did," Hana-chan remarked.  
"I don't think he did though. He wouldn't do that to a new student would he? He knows that I'm your twin. I don't believe that Kaname would harm any family members while here at the academy."  
"He wouldn't, but he might do it to my twin if she gets out of line," Aidou answered. "I can't forgive him if he does hurt you. Your special."  
"Thanks, but I'll be fine Hana-chan. I don't think he actually would hurt me for any particular reason," I retorted.  
"Don't defend him. You don't know what he might or might not do to get what he wants. Just be safe when your around him."  
I looked past and noticed someone in the doorway of my room. "Kaname-sama," I whispered.  
Hanabusa jumped a little and turned to face him. "What did do to her? You didn't hurt her did you?" Aidou asked coldly.  
Kaname slapped Aidou across the face. "Leave. Now."  
Aidou bowed. "Yes, Kaname-sama." He hurried out of the room.  
"K-Kaname-sama what happened to me last night?" I asked. "I don't remember much. I remember talking to Ichijou and then you came. What happened after that?"  
Kaname sat next to me on the bed. He pulled me in close to him. "You passed out shortly after Ichijou. I asked Ichijou to do some paperwork, so we could talk. I wanted to get to know you better and where you were before you entered the Night Class. Shortly after Ichijou left you fainted, and I brought you here," Kaname explained.  
"I did?" I asked. "I guess it's possible. I'm still getting use to sleeping during the day and being awake during the night. When I was in and out of the hospital I've always been awake during the day. It feels a bit weird to me to be sleeping during the ay.  
"It'll take a bit to get use to it. Especially after events like that," Kaname whispered.  
Kaname smiled. "Sleep. You need it."  
I nodded. "Right. Thanks for taking care of me when I passed out."


	14. Couple? Something else entirely?

'Natsuko-chan,' _a calm, cool, collective voice called_. 'Come to me, my angel. I'm here for you now.'  
_I turned and faced the person that spoke._ 'Who are you?' _I choked. I started baking away from the man that spoke to me. _'What do you want with me?'  
_He laughed._ 'I'm your father. Surely you recognize your own family. You were taken from me at a very young, precious age. I couldn't do anything to save you or even protect you from those thieves.'  
_I backed away even more._ 'You can't be. My father disappeared from my life. Why did you kill my mother? Who are you really? You can't be my father. He's dead. And what are you planning to do with me when you get me?'  
_He came up behind me in a blink of an eye. He wrapped his arms around me._ 'It's like I told you I am your father. She lied to me. She would've lied to you too. I didn't want that for my baby girl. What I'm planning for you? That's for you to find out in the near future. You're a rare vampire just like your mother.' _I felt him lick my neck. His fangs suddenly sank down into my neck._ 'I won't ever let you go my dear. I have you. You don't need that protector of yours now. Hanabusa Aidou is your protector this time around, isn't he?' _His grip didn't even loosen it tightened instead._  
_I tried to push him away from me, but it was of to no avail. His grip was too strong. I was still weak._ 'How did you know that I'm close to Hanabusa? What's your name? Who are you? Why are you after me? Am I that important to you?' _I put my hand over the bite mark. _'Why did you have to bite me?'  
'My name? You should know by now, my dear, your cousin has his suspicions about you already. Your dear cousin Kaname Kuran and your dear grandfather as well. Kaname doesn't quite trust you does he? Because of who your father is. He hid you from me didn't he? My name is already engraved in your mind and heart.' _He asked._ 'I bit you for a good reason my dear, Natsuko. A reason you will soon figure out.'  
_Kaname is my cousin? My father is Rido Kuran? I'm a Kuran? Is this what Kaname and I talked about before I woke up in my dorm room._ 'Where are you? Why haven't you come to get me?' _My voice faltered._  
'I'm locked away. The council is watching over me. My body isn't fully healed yet. Kaname tried to kill me, but he obliterated my body instead. I'm still healing under the watch and care of a member of the council. Your half-brother's great uncle is looking after me while I heal. I have supporters in the council. They would rather have me on the throne of the Night World than my ungrateful nephew. I would've come for you if I could have. I wish there was something I could do for you. I miss you dearly.' _Slowly my father disappeared.  
_'Dad,' _I called._ 'Dad where are you?'

I shot up. _What was that about? How am I a Kuran? Does Hana-chan know who I am? Does his family and Takuma know as well? Is that why they look at me like they have been_ I sighed. I got up. _Might as well take a shower before classes start tonight._ Classes should be starting soon.

After I took a shower I put my uniform on. _I can't believe what I just dreamt about. I'm actually a Kuran? At least I know that I actually have a family. I should talk to Hana-chan about my dream that I had. He's probably worried about me._  
I heard a knock at the door. "Natsuko-chan?"  
"Coming," I responded. I walked over to the door, and opened it to see Takuma. "What is it Takuma?" I asked. I noticed a few stray strands of hair fall into my face.  
"We're about ready to leave for class. I thought I'd come and walk you to class."  
"Thanks." I grabbed my stuff and headed downstairs with Ichijou. I heard Hanabusa making a comment about something unimportant. I giggled. I noticed that Kaname was eyeing me like I was some kind of prey at the edge of the crowd of students. "Takuma, I'll catch up with you a bit later."  
He nodded. "Don't be long, Eve-chan."  
"I won't be." I walked over towards Kaname-sama.  
"I'm pretty sure that I told Aidou to leave you behind in the other world. Where it's safer for you," Kaname commented when I got to his side.  
"Do you dislike me or something?" I asked calmly. "Was it something I did to you in the past or something?"  
"It was nothing you did. You're more of a Pureblood than a rare vampire," he answered me. "I'm sorry that I scared you last night."  
"Aidou told me a little about that. I still don't know if I fully believe him about everything, though. Some things are coming back to me. Please don't ask about my family. I'm still not sure who my mother is. My father, well, it's hard to explain. I don't believe it myself."  
Kaname brought his hand to my face. "Try. It can't be to hard to explain."  
I took a breath. "Would you believe me if I said that my father is dead yet alive somehow?"  
He smiled. "That wasn't so hard was it? You're a Kuran. There's nothing wrong with that."  
"I guess not." I sighed. "How long have you known about who I actually was?"  
"It's time to go. I've known for awhile."  
I nodded. I noticed Aidou look over at us. I gave him I-need-to-talk-to-you-later look. Aidou nodded. I walked over to Ichijou and we walked to class together.

The Day Class squealed at the sight of Ichijou and I walking next to each other. Like we were a couple or something else entirely.


	15. Conflictions

Classes were as boring as ever. There was nothing to do. I was bored. I didn't want to be there yet I was curious. As always my curiosity got the best of me. I think I dozed for a bit. Thankfully I learned the art of acting like I'm actually awake in class.  
"Eve?" Hanabusa asked coming up to me.  
I looked up to see a kind, gentle face looking down at me. "What is it?" I looked around to see students leaving the class. _Classes must be over. _I sighed. I got up and grabbed my stuff  
"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about? Did Kaname do something to you earlier when the two of you were talking?" He asked.  
I shook my head. "No he didn't." Hana-chan and I started walking out of the classroom. He followed closely behind me while we walked around campus. "Kaname has known who I was for a while and didn't say anything. I guess he just played it cool and didn't say anything about him knowing. He was looking out for me. He didn't want me hurt."  
"Is there anything else I should be aware of besides that?"  
"Well," I said. "I had a dream about my family again. To be more precise it was my father. He said that I didn't need my protector anymore. He said that my mother lied to him, and that she would have lied to me as well once I was older. He didn't want that for me. He wanted to protect me. He wants to be here for me, he's been tied up for awhile. It seemed like he didn't know what happened to me after I was taken from him four years after he killed my mother. Should I believe him? He says that Kaname hardly trusts me because of who my father is. He has plans for me once he gets out of wherever he is. Also that his name is etched in my heart and mind. Does that mean that he's going to get sexual with me when he gets his hands on me? I don't want to be touched by my father like that."  
"You poor thing. Any ideas who your so called father is as of yet?" Aidou asked worryingly.  
I shook my head. "I do have an idea of who it is. It's Rido Kuran. I wish I knew more about my family. My father is the only one that I have any idea about. I wish I knew more about my mom besides her being able to recognize me when she was running from my father." I felt Aidou still looking at me.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face? Is something wrong?" I asked after a moment of silence.  
"When did you get bit?" He asked. "Kaname didn't bite you recently, has he? I mean before you ended up in your dorm room awake."  
I looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean? I haven't been bitten since you bit me the first day I got here," I answered. "I told you that Kaname would never hurt me, remember."  
Aidou sighed. "You have bite marks on your neck. They're a bit visible if you look closely. Who bit you?"  
I held my hand to my neck. I stood there in shock. _No way. When did this happen?  
_"Who bit you?" Aidou asked me again when I went silent.  
I gulped. "In my dream my father licked my neck, and then he bit me telling me that it was for a good reason. That I'd figure it out in the future why he would do such a thing."  
"What else did he say after he bit you? I need to know.  
"Nope. He just said I'll figure it out soon enough. I wish I knew what he meant by that."  
"You'll figure out Eve," Hana-chan comforted.  
"I hope so," I whispered. "He might have done it so he could find me when he needs to and do what he plans to do to me." I grabbed his hand. "You'll be there for me when he does finally come for me, won't you?"  
He squeezed my hand. "Of course I will be Natsuko. You should know that."  
Once we were done talking about my father coming after me when he gets the chance and Hana-chan brought me into his arms. "Don't cry Natsuko-chan. Please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry like this. Calm down. Everything will be worked out. Don't worry. Everything will be okay."  
"I'll try. It's hard not to. I'm just really confused about my life and where it'll lead." I sobbed into his shoulder.  
Aidou comforted me. "It's going to be all right. Everything will work out in the end."  
"I know, but still. I really don't know what to do anymore. I-I'm not even sure if I am who you say I am, or if everyone is just mistaking me for this girl you and everyone else knows." I looked away from him.  
"I know it's hard." Aidou sighed. "You didn't even know that you were a vampire until I told you, did you?"  
I shook my head. "I guess not. I might have had a feeling, but I'm not sure. I mean out of all my friends I was the only one that really believed that vampires were real more than anything and that they were all around us. I guess, in a way, I did know, but just didn't want to believe it about myself. I thought I was just scaring myself by thinking that." I sighed. "Does that make sense to you?" I asked him.  
"A little bit," he whispered. "Did you ever have a craving for blood before I came to get you?"  
"I don't think so. If I did I didn't think much about it. I've had a few dreams about drinking blood. The dreams might've been trying to tell me something."  
"We should probably head back princess."  
I nodded. _Should I tell him that I'm related to Kaname? I shouldn't. Besides he might already know. Kaname may have said something to him. I'm just curious what he meant by he might treat me differently than he has because of this and who my father may be? How did Kaname know who I am? Does he truly care for me? If he does, how do I feel about this whole situation? Does he see me as a sibling or just as someone that needs protection from the outside world? And where does this put the relationship I have with Hana-chan and his family and Takuma? Will it end if I do fall for Kaname? How will Aidou react to me falling for Kaname? Will he still be my friend? Or will he ignore me and pretend that I don't exist?  
_"Eve?" Someone asked bringing me out of my thoughts.  
I looked up. "Yes? What is it?" I asked.  
"What's the matter?" Aidou asked me.  
"Oh, um, I, uh, was lost in thought," I answered guiltily.  
"Why do you sound guilty about being lost in thought? Is there something I should know about?"  
"Just have one too many questions run through my head. Mainly about who I actually am. Don't worry about me Aidou. I'll be fine." I started toward my dorm room.  
Aidou grabbed my wrist. "You can tell me anything, you know that. I will always be there for you."  
"I know. But it's a little unsettling. I don't want to hurt you. Some of my thoughts might hurt you, and I don't want that. You're really important to me. I'm sorry," I whispered. I pulled my wrist out of his grasp, and went to my room. I walked as fast as I could before he could grab my wrist again.

I sat on my bed. _I'm so confused. Why do I feel such emotion towards Kaname-sama? Is he really that important to me? How much do I actually care for him? What was our relationship like before I was taken and my memory was blocked? I really don't want to hurt Hana-chan with these thoughts. He's always been there for me. Always. I feel like he isn't just a really close friend. Like he's more than that. What will he say about my relation with Kaname? How will he react? Will he hate me? Will he completely leave me alone to defend myself against my father? Will Aidou stop being there when I need him the most? Will he completely abandon me for good? Will he convince his family that I'm no good? That I'd just use them to get what I want? Or that I'm just a burden to them?  
_"Eve-chan?" A soft voice asked. "Why are you crying? Did something happen to you?"  
I looked up to see Takuma looking at me with a very worried look on his face. "It's just that I don't know who I am anymore. Can I tell you something? Promise you won't say anything to Kaname or Aidou. I don't want them to know how confused I am yet," I asked him.  
Ichijou sat down next to me. "I promise. What is it?"  
"It's that-" I took a deep breath before I continued. "I'm related to Kaname. My father is his uncle. I don't know if I am who Aidou says I am, or if I'm a Pureblood like what Kaname told me I am. I don't even know how I feel about all of this, or how I feel about Kaname, you, and Aidou. All of you have always been there when I needed a shoulder to cry on or to talk to when needed. I don't know what's going on. I'm really confused. I wish Aidou just left me behind like Kaname told him to. I don't want to deal with something like this. Why couldn't it be someone else." I laid my head on his shoulder.  
"Kaname knows doesn't he? I mean about the two of you being related," Takuma asked me.  
I nodded. "I'm sure he does. Do you know if Kaname has any plans that involve me in the future?"  
Takuma looked lost in thought. "I don't think so. If he does he hasn't said anything about it to me. He may just want to keep it secret and not want to bring you into anything if he doesn't have to."  
"Thanks for listening to me Takuma. It means a lot to me," I told him.  
"Anytime. I'm glad I could help," he answered. "Get some sleep."  
I nodded.


	16. Surprised Kiss

What is this place? And why does it look so familiar? _I asked myself._ Is this where I grew up with my father? It has to be. It feels all too nostalgic not to be.  
'Daddy, I'm scared,' _a young girl said._ 'May I stay in here with you tonight? I feel safe whenever I'm with you.'  
'Sure thing princess. Did you have another nightmare?' _My father asked._  
_I nodded. Tears were streaming down my face. My dad picked me up._ 'I want mommy. I miss her. Where is she? She's been gone for a really long time. I need mommy.'  
'I know you do sweetheart. I wish she was here too. But there's nothing I can do. I miss her. I don't know what I would do if I lost you with her as well.'  
'Onii-san?' _A woman asked._  
'Auntie, uncle,' _I choked. My eyes were red_.  
'Come here sweetie,' _Juuri said._  
_My father let me down. I ran over to her and hugged her. I only came up to her knees._  
'Natsuko-chan are you all right?' _A gentle voice asked._  
_I looked up to see my cousin._ 'Kaname,' _I whispered. I left my aunt's side to go to his. I hugged him._ 'No I'm not. I want mommy.'  
'Honey why don't go play with him while I talk to my siblings?' _My father asked._  
_I nodded. Kaname grabbed my hand and walked me outside.  
_I guess I was really close to Kaname when I was younger. He must have been my only friend when we were kids. Wait if I was four or five when I was taken, Kaname had to be six or so. _I wrapped my arms around myself. I was starting to get a bit cold. I followed the younger me and Kaname outside.  
_  
'Kaname?' _I, well the youngest version of me, said._ 'Why does daddy want to keep me safe and protected from the world? I want to go and explore things with you and auntie and uncle.'  
'I'm not sure why he keeps you locked up,' _he answered. He hugged me._ 'I care for you too. I also want to keep you safe. I love you.'  
'Kaname.' _I wrapped my arms around him. _'I'm scared. Take me with you when you leave. I don't ant to scare daddy but I fear he's going to do something to me. Stay with me?' _I asked.  
_'I will princess.'  
'Natsuko Kuran?' _Someone asked.  
_'What do you want with a Natsuko Kuran?' _Kaname asked him._  
'Her life is in danger if she stays with Rido Kuran. She needs to be protected from a killer. Her father killed her mother, a rare vampire. He will go after her as well. Natsuko can't remember who she actually is. She might try to come back and stay with people close to her.' _He cringed when he mentioned her mother._  
'Natsuko's a rare vampire? What happened to her mother? He killed her? What will happen to Natsuko once she leaves? I won't let her go. Let me go with her.'  
'She is. Her mother was one, and was killed by her father because of it. I can't allow you to go with her to a safe haven.'  
'Get away from my daughter,' _a voice said._ 'You're not taking her from me.'  
'Daddy is he telling the truth? About you killing mommy,' _I asked not leaving Kaname's side._  
_Nothing was said. People came out of nowhere._  
'Kaname what's going?' _I asked freaked._  
'I don't know. Don't take her. Please don't take her away from me,' _Kaname begged._  
_I felt arms pull me away from him._ 'Kaname!' _I screamed._ 'Kaname!' _I tried to get away. _'Let me go. I don't want to leave. Please let me go.' _Whoever pulled me away from Kaname covered my mouth.  
_'Natsuko-chan!' _Kaname hollered._ 'Natsuko-chan! Natsuko-chan!' _But it was no use. I saw Kaname get knocked out. Tears ran down my face.  
_'Take her away and arrest Rido Kuran.'  
_With that I was taken away from Kaname and knocked unconscious.  
_I shot up. I noticed that I was soaked in sweat. _I was ripped away Kaname. I was really close to him. I must have really liked him. Kaname really wanted to protect me. Am I really a rare vampire? Is Aidou really telling me the truth?_ I started to cry.  
"Natsuko-chan?" A voice asked me.  
I looked up to see Aidou sitting down next to me on the bed. I wiped my eyes. "What is it Hana-chan?"  
"Are you all right? I've been really worried about you. Why did you run away from me earlier? Please tell me. I know that something's bothering you. Please tell me. I want to help. I don't want to be so helpless. Please Natsuko-chan," Aidou begged me. His eyes were pleading.  
"I-I can't Hanabusa. I'm sorry. I wish I could," I whispered.  
"Yes you can. You can tell me anything. I told you that, didn't I? I won't hate, or ignore you if that's what you're so worried about."  
I looked at him in shock. "How did yo-"  
"How did I know that you were worried about something big? I know you. Even before I met you, I was able to tell some of what you were feeling. Mainly if you were feeling sad, depressed, worried, or if you were badly injured."  
"I see. I really, really don't want you to hate me."  
"I won't ever hate you." Aidou tried to kiss me, but I backed away. "Did I do something princess?"  
"Please don't call me princess. It brings back some painful memories." I gulped. "Before I was taken from my father, I spent most of my time with Kaname. He was the only person, well kid that I knew at the time. Kaname would call me princess whenever I was with him. I wasn't able to tell who ordered the people to take me away, and hide me somewhere safe. I don't even know if I was taken to the safe haven right after that or was put in a safe house before that. I wish I knew."  
"You poor the thing." Aidou pulled me into him. "It's all right. Is there anything else? You were put in a safe house. You lived with me and my siblings before Takuma's grandfather put you in a safer world for however long it would be until the threat was taken care of."  
I giggled. "It's just that I don't know how I feel. My feelings towards everyone I know here are conflicted because of the dreams I've been having since I got here. I guess the only way Kaname knew who I was, was because he knew me back then."  
"You're just scared. It's still a little new to isn't it?"  
I nodded. "You're not mad at me are you? I still want you to be by my side when I need you."  
He shook his head. "I'm not. It's understandable that you wanted to keep it under wraps until you knew what you wanted to say. I mean it might take awhile to get use to being a vampire, or in some cases again. Even if they were a vampire and lost their memory of being one. I'll still love and care for you no matter what happens in the future. I'll take care of you even after this thing with your father is over. Like I always have been, and I will always be looking out for you. It doesn't matter to me if your a rare vampire or not."  
"Really? I mean that much to you?" I asked. "You really mean it Hana-chan?"  
"I do," he whispered. Aidou leaned over me. "I'll always be here when you need me. Don't ever forget that, Natsuko."  
I blushed a little. "I won't." I still cared deeply for him and his family. They've done so much for me in the past and will most likely still be looking out for me in the future. _Maybe I do truly care for him in that special way. Kaname I have a healthy fear for yet I care for, and adore, him, but not in the same way I that I care for Aidou._  
"I love you," Hanabusa whispered in my ear. He tilted my head back a little, and kissed me. Gently. Passionately. Aidou pushed me down on the bed.

My eyes went wide as he kissed me. Slowly I let it take control of me.  
I pushed him up a little. "Aidou-sempai," I whispered. "What are you doing?" I asked out of breath. My heart was racing. I could feel my cheeks getting warm.  
"Sorry princess," Aidou said. "I didn't mean to get carried away with the kiss." He sat up.  
I shook my head. "It's all right. Just give me a warning next time before you. Or at least try to. I love you too."

Hana-chan looked at me confused. "What else is bothering you?"

I blushed even harder. _How should I tell him that the kiss was my very first? My first true kiss. It was so sudden._ "That was my first kiss," I muttered. I played with the covers of my bed.

He seemed a bit shocked by this news. "You mean I was your first kiss? I didn't know. I'm sorry about it."

"Don't be. I liked it. I was surprised when you suddenly kissed me like that, but I let the kiss overtake my senses."

After a few moments of silence Hanabusa spoke up. "Does Kaname-sama believe that you might be his relative?" Aidou inquired.  
I shrugged. "I believe that he does. He hasn't said anything to me yet. Kaname may still want to keep me out of harms way. Aidou I think, when I woke up here not remembering what exactly happened, Kaname must have blocked my memory or something. Kaname must have known who I was and tried to have me remember on my own, but he scared me instead. I-I don't think he wanted me to be afraid of him, or of who I am."  
"This could be true. At least you know you have family."  
"True. But I still don't know that much about my mother's side of the family. Isn't there documents we could look at, or something?" I asked sheepishly.  
"Natsuko, Aidou isn't bothering you is he?" Someone asked.  
We looked up to see Kaname standing a few feet away.  
I freaked out a little. "Kaname-sama, how long have you been standing there?" I asked.  
No answer.  
Aidou stood up. "What did you do to her memory, Kaname-sama?" Aidou asked respectively.  
"Both of you need to come down. There's a guest coming."  
"I'll meet you downstairs Natsuko," Aidou said. He glared at Kaname as he left the room.  
"Who's coming?" I asked once Aidou left.  
"Someone you might want to meet. He might be able to help with some blocked memories that you still have," Kaname explained to me.  
"Right. Thanks. Why won't you answer my original question?"  
"Long enough to hear what I needed." Kaname smiled a genuine smile.  
_So he really does know who I am. I guess he didn't want me to be scared of him, and not be able to trust him when the time came where I absolutely had to._  
"You'll be fine Natsuko," Kaname whispered. "Don't worry I'll be there." Kaname wrapped his arms around me.  
"Thanks Kaname-sama." I hugged him back. "I should probably change before heading down."  
"I'll wait." Kaname pecked my cheek.  
I nodded. I gave him a smile.


	17. It can't be true

"Thanks for waiting for me," I whispered once I was dressed. "Can you please tell me who's coming?"  
"You might recognize him when you see him. Let's keep our fingers crossed that you do.  
"I guess that's all we can do." I smiled. It's nice to have someone that I can actually talk to about certain things.  
I followed Kaname down the stairs. I noticed Aidou looking at me. I gave him a I'm-all-right-everything-is-fine-don't-worry kind of look. _He shouldn't worry that much about me. Kaname's been taking care of me when he's not with me.  
_"Eve-san?" Ichijou asked.  
"Coming," I whispered. I followed him the rest of the way down. I stayed by Takuma's side. I didn't want to leave him quite yet. I felt safe being around him.  
I noticed Takuma smile at me out of the corner of my eye making me feel calm and safe like nothing was going to happen to me  
_I wonder who's coming. It might be the person from my dream that ripped me away from Kaname. But who is it? What's his name? I can't remember. All I remember is his face. I hope it's him. He may be able to answer questions that I have. He may even be a relative of mine. If so, what is he to me? An uncle? Or grandfather? Did my mother have any siblings? Do I have any cousins on her side? _I sighed as the guest entered. I recognized him immediately.

I stood behind Takuma a little while he talked to Kaname. I wasn't even sure if he recognized me like I did him.

"Natsuko-chan?" Ichijou asked.  
"What is it?" I asked him. I noticed that Kaname and the other students weren't there. Kaname must have told them to go back to their rooms. I guess Aidou whispered something to me when he walked by me and I didn't hear him.  
"Are you all right? You seem a bit out of it. More than normal," Ichjou answered.

I looked at him blankly. "Really? I haven't noticed. I've been lost in thought recently is all. I don't mean to worry you or anyone. I'm sorry. I really don't mean to." I smiled. He's always so sweet and kind to me.

He smiled back. "It's okay. Glad to see that you're doing well is all."

Neither one of us payed any attention to the other in the room with us.

"Natsuko," he said grabbing my attention.

I backed away a little. "How do you know my name? Who are you?"

Takuma grabbed my hand. "Everything is going to be okay. You don't have to fret. I'm here for you. Calm down please. This is nothing to worry about."

I gulped. I was scared to death. "How do you know me?" Everything I dreamt about him left me in a blink of an eye.

"I was close with your mother," he answered.

"My mother? What does she have to do with anything? She's dead. She's not coming back. Why even bring her up now?"

He sighed. "She is my daughter. It's been a long time, Natsuko."

"This can't be. This can't be true." My knees buckled underneath me.


	18. Flashback Pt 1

It was a nice, sunny day. I was outside in the garden watching my brother's son playing. I giggled at the sight of him. I sighed. _I don't like being protected around the clock. I miss my freedom. I know my father and brother are worried about me since the person that was protecting me was murdered by a pureblood, or a very high aristocrat. But I still want a little freedom. I want a kid of my own. A little girl. I want Takuma to be like a big brother to her. _I sat down by the fountain. I looked at my own reflection. I wanted to be loved by someone, but it looked like it was never going to happen._  
_"Rose-chan?" A voice asked. "What's the matter? You look down."  
"Onii-sama," I whispered as I looked up to see him with a worried look. "It's that I don't want to be protected around the clock. I want my freedom back. I know you and father are really worried about me and hat might happen if I'm out on my own. I want to meet someone and have a family. I want a little girl that adores Takuma."  
My brother sat down next to me. "I know you do sis. But father won't let you leave. I wish there was something I could do to help you. Like bring someone I trusted and had a good feeling that he would always be there for you. I wish, and want, to see that little girl of yours." My brother noticed tears running down my face. "Come here. What's wrong? You can tell me."  
_I can't tell him. My brother will just tell father. Why does he want to tell father about me wanting to leave? Does he just want to be a suck up? Ever since father disowned him because he wanted to become an actor._ I shook my head. "Nothing's wrong. Even if there was, I couldn't tell you. I just couldn't. I'm sorry big brother." I pushed my brother from me away and ran. Tears still running down my face.  
"Rose!" My brother yelled. "Come back!"  
I just kept running. I couldn't stay in that house any longer. I felt like I was going to choke if I was there any longer. _Father can come get me if he wants me to stay. Father doesn't care about me. He just wants me to be good girl, and do what I'm told._


	19. Flashback Pt 2

I stopped running once I came to a creek. It was dusk when I had gotten there. I fell to my knees sobbing like the little girl that was within me. _Will father even come looking for me? Does he even care for me? Does he think I'm weak and can't protect myself?  
_"Miss what's wrong?" A voice asked sitting down next to me.  
I looked over at him, and shook my head. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry," I choked.  
"My name's Rido Kuran. What's yours?" He asked. He brought a hand to my cheek and wiped away my tears.  
I gulped. _A Pureblood._ "My name's Rose Ichijou. How did you find me?" I asked quietly.  
Rido pulled me into him. "I saw you running, and I followed you. Don't be afraid."  
"Thank you for making sure that I was okay," I whispered. "My father took away my freedom, and I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran. If my father really wants me back he has to come find me and convince me to come back."  
Rido picked me up bridle style. I looked up at him in confusion. "Don't worry. Stay with me."  
I nodded. "I will. What if my father, or my brother, come looking for me? What's going to happen then?" I asked while I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
He smiled. "I'll protect you. You're mine now and forever."  
I smiled. "Thank you so much, Rido-sama." I closed my eyes. Only if I knew what forever was to him.

_Where am I?_ I thought. I opened my eyes. I felt an arm wrap around me. I looked over and saw Rido laying next to me. _He must have brought me to where he lives and stayed by my side all of last night. Rido was really worried about me. He's showing that he cares more about me than my own family._ I snuggled in close to him.  
"Good morning princess," Rido whispered.  
"Good morning," I answered. "I must have been really out of it last night when you found me." I yawned.  
"It's all right. You were tired. I understand that." Rido played with my hair. "Marry me."  
"What?" I asked surprised. _Did he really ask me to marry him? What should I say? I know that I want to start a family, but rushing into might not be the best thing for me right now._  
He smiled. "It's all right my dear. I told you not to fret about anything. That I'm going to protect you from any harm," Rido whispered. He tilted my head back and kissed me. It was slow and sweet. "I need you Rose. Don't you dare leave my side, Rose."  
"But we just met. Is it okay for us to get married? I mean I do want a family, but I don't want to rush into it."  
"It is my sweet. You'll be happy if you're with me. There's no doubt about it."  
_He means it. He really means it. What should I do?_ I snuggled in closer. "I will. You'll always be there for me won't you?"  
Rido sat up. He pulled me up with him. "Thank you princess. I'm very happy to hear that."  
I smiled. I nuzzled his neck. "I love you."  
"Go ahead drink. I know you want to."  
I hesitated. _It's wrong to drink a Pureblood's blood. I'm very tempted, but it's wrong to do it, though. Should I? _My fangs came out. I couldn't resist any longer. I sank my fangs into his neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I drank my fill.  
"Good girl. I love you," he whispered. I felt his fangs sink down into my neck.

I leaned my head back at the sensation. I moaned. "Rido-sama." I felt him lick my neck. Feeling his slightest touch made me get a little wet  
"Don't worry. I have you now." Rido kissed me. The taste of my blood ran down my throat.  
I stayed close to him. "Do you think my father will come looking for me?"  
"He might. But I won't let him take you away from me." Rido played with my hair even more. I purred.

I liked it when he played with my hair.


	20. Flashback Pt 3 Brother's POV

**Brother's POV**

"Dad I swear Rose ran off," I said. "There was nothing I could do to bring her back. She just kept running. I care for her just as much as you do. Why can't you see that? She was scared. You just want her to stay indoors, and be safe for the rest of her life. You don't even want her to have a family of her own. Rose hates being protected around the clock. That's why she ran off."  
"You know she has to be protected at all times. There's nothing you can do to change my mind otherwise. Find her now," my father ordered. He completely ignored my comment about my sister wanting a family of her own. Wanting a child of her own.  
"Right. I'll do my best. She won't be willing to come back. She most likely wants you to find her," I muttered. I left. I was worried sick for my sister. She's never acted like this before. It had me worried for what she might get herself into.


	21. Flashback Pt 4

_I feel safer around Rido. I hope my family doesn't come looking for me. Well, I wouldn't mind if my brother did. I know he cares. My brother cares more for me than our father does. At least he tried to calm me down,_ I thought. I snuggled into my new husband. We haven't been married for long. We got married shortly after he asked. It felt nice to actually have my own family. I couldn't wait to have a daughter.  
"Come closer my dear," Rido whispered.  
I snuggled even closer until I couldn't snuggle any closer. I sat up and turned my head in the direction of the window.  
"What is it my sweet?" He asked.  
"I thought I heard someone calling for me."  
"Your family couldn't have found you this quickly." Rido wrapped his arm around me.  
I blushed. "I know. I ran pretty far. Maybe they saw my footprints, and followed them to the creek, and began searching once they lost my footprints. Then again the footprints were pretty faint. I could have been imagining it." I leaned my head against his shoulder. "If I did hear someone, I hope that it's my brother. He really cares for me. He always looked after me. He wanted to find a way for me to have a family of my own."

I was in the garden looking at all the flowers that Rido had hidden away from his family. I smiled at the thought that this was for me and him alone.

_I can't believe I'm actually here. Where I belong. I can't believe I could've been here the whole time. Having a family of my own. A daughter even. Once I have her, I'll go back home and show her off to my brother, his wife and child, and my father._

I heard footsteps come up behind me. I turned to face my brother. I backed away slowly. "What are you doing here? Did father send you?"

My brother smiled slightly. "Father did ask me to come get you. I did mention that you would most likely wanted him to come find you himself. Also having a family of your own. He didn't believe me. I don't think he ever will about you and your feelings. Plus I wanted to make sure that my little sister was okay. I was worried about you. Who found you and brought you here? I just want to make sure that you're safe. That whoever found you will take good care of you."

_Should I tell him that a pureblood found me and has been taking care of me for the past couple days? _I sighed. "A pureblood saved me. He asked me to marry him and I said yes. We're thinking of a time to get married."_I should tell him that it was Rido that saved me and took me in when I needed it._

I felt arms wrap around me and pull me into a warm, protective hug. "Which pureblood was it that saved you? Please tell me. I promise that I won't tell dad who it is," my brother whispered.

"It was Rido. Rido Kuran," I answered. "He found me when I ran away, and he's been looking out for me ever since. I think I may even be pregnant with his child." I hugged my brother. "I miss you. I'll come back once I gave birth to our child. I want a relationship with father again and I'm hoping that having a child might help make him see."

I saw my brother smile. "Is it the daughter you always wanted?"

"I don't know. I truly hop so. It'll make me so very happy to have a daughter."

There were footsteps behind us. "Who's this?" A voice asked.

I turned to face Rido. "Him? He's my big brother. I told you about him before when I thought I heard someone calling my name. He came searching for me. It makes me happy that I get to see him."

Rido smiled slightly. "I'm not letting him take you away from me. He needs to leave." Rido came over grabbed my arm and started pulling me away from my brother.

**In the last chapter****it has actually been a couple of days since Rose ran away from home and scared her brother. Rose hasn't met Rido's family yet. She's been hidden from them. Rido doesn't want her too as of yet. Not sure if she will or not. Rose has slept with Rido. **


	22. Flashback Pt 5

**Rose POV**

It's been a few days since I last saw my brother. I'm forbidden to go outside against Rido's wishes. I was getting scared for my life. I had to get away from Rido and have my child elsewhere. I had to get home to my brother and father. I didn't want my daughter to grow up in this world with him as a father. I had to protect her at all costs.

**Brother's POV**

I was home playing with my son trying to figure out how to get my sister away from that man and home safe. I had told father about where my sister was and who had. I wasn't what he had planned for my sister, but I knew it wasn't anything good.

**Rose POV**

I was in my room that Rido prepared for me. A doctor had come and had done a checkup on me. I was going to have a baby boy. I was disappointed, but there was nothing I could do about it. I would get a baby girl at some point.

A few months later something went wrong with our child and I had to give birth early. As much as I wanted him to grow up here with me, I didn't want him to be influenced by his father. I loved my little boy to death. I found a to get him to my brother and have him be raised in a better environment.

It was hard to get away from Rido and to my brother, but I had found a way to get my son to my brother and his wife.


	23. Flashback Pt 6

I opened my eyes slowly. I moaned out in pain. _Why am I in so much pain? What's happening to me?_ I took some deep breaths. I sat up. It's been five months since I hid my son away and Rido decided to rape me again.

"What's wrong my sweet?" Rido whispered in my ear.

I looked over at my husband. He had forced me to marry him after I left him and hid our son. I crawled into his lap. "My stomach has been bothering me the past few days. I don't know why. I wish I did." I laid my head on his shoulder. I wondered if he could tell that I'm faking about knowing that I'm pregnant.

My husband put his hand on my stomach. I saw him smile.

"What's with the smile?" I whispered.

He pecked my head. "You're pregnant. It seems like you've been pregnant for about five months now. What makes you think you can hide it from me? After you hid my son from me, I'll make sure that you won't do the same with our daughter."

I looked at him in shock. "How did you know that I hid our son?" Then I smiled. "I wonder if it's going to be a girl or a boy this time around." I laid my hand on his.

"It better be a girl. She needs to have her mother's loving, caring, kind, carefree personality, and attitude." My husband pecked my head again. "I know you all too well, princess. You're forgetting who you married. I have my ways to find out about things."

I giggled. I looked into his eyes. "What should we name her?" I asked after a moment of silence. I kissed him. After I was forced to marry him, I grew to love him as he is.

"Whatever makes you happy."

"I want your opinion," I whined. I pouted.

My husband laughed. "I love that little pout you have. I could never argue with that pout of yours. What's the word for summer child?" I never could tell when he was telling me the truth or lying about liking and caring for me and our soon to be daughter.

I looked at him in confusion for a bit before I realized what he meant by that. "Natsuko?" I asked. I smiled. "It's a pretty name. Maybe Saiya. I'm not sure. I love both so much. Saiya Natsuko? Or Natsuko Saiya? Either way it's adorable." I sighed. "I don't know which to choose." I closed my eyes. "I wonder who she'll resemble more. Me or you?"

"Who knows my love."

I giggled. I nuzzled his neck with a smile on my face. "She needs your color of eyes," I whispered.

"Which color my love?" He whispered back.

I looked up into Rido's eyes and couldn't decide which color eye would look good for our daughter. "Hm," I moaned. "I'm not sure which color. Maybe reddish brown. Yeah that will look good with blonde hair," I muttered.

**I skipped ahead to where Natsuko is born.**

I held my new born child. I smiled at her. "You're so cute. Yes you are. You are the cutest little thing I have ever seen. I just want to gobble you up." I held my daughter close. I nuzzled my daughter's head. I couldn't wait for her to meet her big brother.

I heard a chuckle coming from over my shoulder. I turned to see my husband standing behind me. "Why are you laughing? Do I entertain you?" I asked smiling.

Rido came over to my side and sat down next to me. "I'm just laughing at how you're acting with our cute, little daughter. I never knew you had this fun, playful side to you. Have you decided on a name yet?"

"I think I might just have her first name switch between Saiya and Natsuko," I answered. "Or maybe just have it be Saiya. I'm starting to like Saiya as a first name." I laid my head on Rido's shoulder. "She's adowable isn't she?"

A little giggle came from my husband. "She is. She looks just like you. Our daughter's special isn't she? Just like her mother."

I laughed. "How can you tell that she's special?"

He smiled at me. "I have my ways."

I smiled at him. "I guess you have. You had a way to find me when I was lost. You took care of me. I love you. Don't ever leave my side. If anything happens to me take care of her."

"I will darling. As long as your not planning on taking her away from me as well. I can't afford to lose another child. I don't want to o searching for her. Especially if you put her with her grandfather."

I looked at him in shock. He always knew that I was going to get her out of his grasp and to safety. He knew that my father was the best bet I had to save her. Right then I knew I had to get my daughter out of here and soon.

_A few days later_

"Someone help me. Someone save my daughter," I called out.

I turned my head and saw my husband coming after me. I tripped over something and fell. I still clutched my daughter in my arms.

"Someone save her. Please," I begged to the heavens. I looked to an unfamiliar person looking at me. "Saiya is that you? All grown up? I've missed you. Find my father he will help you. Try to find-" My voice cut off. I turned to see Rido right behind me.

"I told you that you wouldn't be able to get away from me with our daughter." He smiled wickedly at me.

"Please spare our daughter. She has nothing to do with me being a rare vampire," I cried. "Please spare our dear Saiya."

"Her name's not Saiya. It's Natsuko," Rido said.

"It's all right Natsuko. I have you my dear. I love you. I won't ever let you get touched by any guy that comes into your precious life," Rido said.


	24. Deceived

I looked between them. I was scared to death. So many questions were running through my head and I didn't know where to start. _Why didn't Takuma say anything to me when I rambled to him? Was he scared of how I would see him?_

"Are you going to be okay, Natsuko-chan?" Takuma asked me. He had closed the gap between us. Takuma had knelt down next to me. He grabbed my hand and squeezed.

I pulled my hand away from him. "Why didn't you tell me when you came to check up on me after I ran from Aidou? Why? You knew it was important to me. For me to know who I am. Why didn't you? Can I even trust you after this?"

Takuma looked at me sorrowfully. "Natsuko-chan."

"He didn't know until you transferred here," our grandfather intervened.

I looked at him teary eyed. "Why did you hide it from him until now? Until I was enrolled here and my presence became known among you people? Why is that?"

Ichio sighed. "There was another reason why neither of you knew until now. It was about you father."

"My father?" I choked. "What does he have to to do with anything?"

Arms wrapped themselves around me. I looked up at Takuma. "Everything will be okay, Natsuko-chan," Takuma whispered. He held me very tightly in his arms.

I looked at him still teary eyed. "How can you be so sure Takuma?"

He smiled at me like he already knew it would turn out fine in the end. His smile always seemed to be able to comfort me whenever I was in some sort of depressed mood, or even if I was already in a happy-go-lucky mood. Takuma's smile has found a way into my heart.

I smiled back at him. His smile was very contagious.

A moment of silence passed between us.

"Why did you send me away? What other reason was there, besides my lying, two-faced father, to send me away from this place and wipe my memories of being a vampire? I'm curious," I asked a little more calmly.

Ichio hesitated for a moment. "You can come out," Ichio said to another presence.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping, Ichio-san," a voice answered coming into view. "It's been a while, Natsuko-chan."

I looked at him confused. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Haru," he answered. "We grew up together before you were taken to another world all together. We were really close when we were little."

"Really? I'm sorry that I don't quite remember everything as of yet."

"Maybe you'll dream of me tonight."

I giggled. "Maybe." I laid my head on Takuma's shoulder smiling. "What has Rido done to put me in so much danger?"

Ichio looked at me sorrowfully before answering. "He killed not only your mother but also his own siblings to get to their daughter. He won't stop until he regains his place as the Vampire King."

"And me," I muttered. I looked at the ground still a little shaken from the news. I hoped Kaname would find a way to protect me from my own father. It scared me knowing that my father would come after me and use me like some sort of tool.

"Is there anything I can do to protect her from him while she's here?" Haru asked him.

"Just keep an eye on her and look for signs of contact between them before making a move."

"Will do." Haru looked over at me and smiled. "Looks like I'll be rooming with you for a while. I'll talk to Kaname before classes tomorrow and make arrangements."

I nodded in agreement.

I hugged Takuma and Haru before heading up to my room. I sat on my bed not wanting to sleep. Afraid of what dreams, or rather nightmares that sleep would bring to me.

_I can't sleep. What if my father tries to make contact with me again? What will that bring? Will it be the start of my ever long torment?_ Sleep finally overtook me, allowing my mind to wonder and my father to enter.


	25. Big Brother

'Haru-nee-chan,' _a small voice called out._

_I looked over at the smaller version of me and smiled._

'What is it?' _Haru asked me._

'Play with me. Takuma and Kaname, and I don't know where Hana-chan is, are busy and I have no one to play with,' _she moaned._

So that's Haru and me as little kids. It's just as he said. We really did get along when we were little,_ I thought to myself._ What did I mean by nee-chan?

Haru giggled at my cuteness. 'How can you be so cute, lil' sis? You're so adorable. Yes I'll play with you.'

_The younger version of me jumped up and down in joy._

_I watched the two of us play. We were so cute._

'Natsuko-chan it's time for us to go," _Kaname called._

_I turned towards him. _'Okay. Bye-bye Haru-nee-chan,' _I said as I walked away. _

_I held Kaname's hand on our way back to the Ichijou house._

'Kaname what happened to Rido?' _I asked. I was scared. He scared me even now when I was nowhere near that man._

'He's gone for good, or at least he should be. I won't let him hurt you again. I'll have Takuma and Haru look after you.'

_I nodded._ 'Thank you Kaname.'

I woke up smiling at the memory of us as kids. The only question was what the relation between me and Haru.

I got up and got ready for class.

After classes got out I went to find Haru.

I smiled when I found him. "Haru," I called. I ran over to him.

"What's the matter, Natsuko?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong," I answered. "I just want to ask you something is all." I smiled even bigger.

"What is it?"

"What is our relation exactly? I had a dream last night. It showed that we were always pretty close after Ichio took me away from you know who, and I always called you Haru-nee-chan. I was curious as to why that was."

I noticed Haru smile slightly. "It's because you're my baby sister. I got depressed when you disappeared. No one would tell me where you went to or why. I'm just glad to have my little sister back in my life. I wanted to talk to you after I saw you here, but was too scared to even try."

I hugged him. "I've missed you big brother. I love you."

"I love you too."


	26. First Kiss Memories

It's been few weeks since I found out that I had an older brother. It was a little confusing when I found out. I wasn't sure how to handle it besides going and talking to him about what our relation was. I was glad that he was there for me when I needed him.

"Natsuko-chan," a voice called out.

I looked behind me and smiled. "Hana-chan, what is it?" I asked him.

"You've been happier lately. Are you fitting in now? No more confusion of who you are?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Shortly after Ichio came here, I had a dream about my big brother, Haru. I know things have been hectic and all for a while, and haven't been able to tell you this yet either, but Takuma and I are cousins. I don't even know if you knew that or not."

"I'm glad that you're feeling more comfortable and relaxed now than when you first got here."

I nodded in agreement. "I still don't know much about my mother yet. Just that she's part of the Ichijou family and that she rescued my brother from the wrath of my father. My father really is a murderer, isn't he?"

Arms wrapped themselves around me. "That may be true but that doesn't reflect anything on you or your brother. Don't ever think like that."

I took in his scent as much as I could. I still got flustered thinking about us. About my kiss being taken by him. Wondering what that meant to him. Did it mean the same as it meant to me? It was a really big deal for me. I believe it was for him as well.


	27. Filler

"Good morning my sweet," Hanabusa whispered. He played with my hair.

"Good morning," I answered. I stretched.

"Thanks for staying by my side last night."

I shook my head. I pulled him in and kissed him. I felt him rub my shoulder. I purred.

Hana-chan nuzzled me. "I love it when you purr like a kitten." Hana-chan played with my bare skin just above my tank top. "You're my kitten princess. That should be your title. Kitten Princess."

I smiled. I felt Hanabusa lean in to me. "Hana-chan what are you doing?" I asked. My cheeks were getting warm. It's been a couple to three months since we began dating. Of course Hana-chan needed to get m big brother's permission before he could officially ask me out and start dating me. Hana-chan decided to keep it under wraps until I was more sure of myself. I was still uncertain about what powers I had. I just didn't want this relationship to be a fake and Hana-chan was just taking control of me being a weak, blind, little girl that I am. I still wondered if I was this rare vampire that he, and Ichio, claimed I was.

"Don't worry kitten princess," he answered. Hanabusa started to slip my strap to my tank top off.

_What is he doing?_ I thought. I felt a slight tingle in my shoulder. I noticed that Hana-chan was closer than he was a second earlier. "H-Hana-sama?" I asked shocked. My voice barely above a whispered.

Hana put me on my back. "Don't call me sama. It doesn't seem right, kitten." He began kissing me very slowly. He kissed my skin.

My whole body tingled from his touch. A smile spread across my face. I didn't know that I would love his touch.

"How are you holding up princess?" Hanabusa whispered in my ear.

I moaned. "I'm doing fine. What got into you this morning?" I asked.

Hanabusa caressed my face making me smile. "I love that smile of yours." Hanabusa licked my neck.

I cringed. "Hanabusa-sempai, your tickling me." I pushed Hana off me, and sat up. I saw the look on his face. "Don't look so confused Hana-chan."

"I can't help it kitten. You're tempting me with all that bare skin."

"Pervert," I laughed. I threw a pillow at him.

Hana pushed me down on the bed faster than I expected. "Don't say that princess. I am not a pervert. Like I said, you're tempting me. Even more with that look." Hanabusa kissed me passionately. "I have to have you." His lips were caressing my skin.

"I need you too. I want you. Don't ever leave me, okay. You were always there for me when I needed you." I brought Hana-chan's head up and kissed him. "Promise me."

Hanabusa bent down and sank his fangs into my neck. "I promise you, my sweet princess," Hanabusa said after licking my bite mark. "We better head downstairs my dear."

I nodded. "We probably should. I should put on a jacket so you won't be tempted." I kissed Hana on the cheek.

"I won't be tempted," Hana-chan retorted. He pulled me out of bed. Hana-chan grabbed a dress and gave it to me. "Put this on kitten." Hanabusa put his hand to my cheek.

I put mine on top of his. "Don't look."

"Fine. But I expect you to get me when you're done. I don't want to wait forever for you." Hana-chan put his hand over my heart. "I love you." Hana-chan leaned down and kissed me.

"Turn away please," I asked gently.

_Why does my skin tingle from Hana's touch?_ I smiled.

"Why are you blushing Natsuko-chan?" Hanabusa asked me.

"I-I am?" I stuttered. "I didn't notice."

Hana-chan grabbed my hands. "That didn't answer my question."

"I'm sorry. I was lost in thought. About where our relationship is headed. That sort of thing," I whispered.

I felt something brush against my cheek. "I love you Natsuko-hime," Hanabusa whispered in my ear.

"Hana-chan." I hugged him back. "We should head downstairs. Your family is probably wondering where we are."

"True," Hana-chan agreed. "I love you so much. I need you Natsuko-chan."

I pulled away from him a little. "I love you too," I said as I looked up into his eyes. I went on my tiptoes and kissed him passionately. I let go slowly. "Hana-chan we should go," I whispered.

I saw Hanabusa smile. "That's not like you Natsuko-hime. I like that." He nipped my ear. He grabbed my hands. "Come on Natsuko-chan."

I nodded. I grabbed Hanabusa's arm.

"Natsuko-chan," a cheery voice called.

"Hey Tsukiko. What's up?" I asked as I grabbed Aidou's hand.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping together," she asked me.

I nodded. "Sure. It sounds like fun." I turned my attention to Hana-chan. "Will you be okay without me for a few hours?"

Hanabusa smiled at me. "I'll be fine. Go and have some fun. We can spend time together later." He pecked my head making me giggle.

"I'll see you later then."

Tsukiko and I waved as we left to go do some shopping.

"Did you and Tsukiko have fun shopping?" Hana-chan asked me later on that night.

I nodded. "We did. We ran into my big brother while we were out. I introduced them. He actually bought us some lunch. I'm going to be going to go back home tomorrow. Big brother found a place for us. Well, technically Ichio did. He let us use a pretty good sized house for us. He's really been looking out for me and big brother. I'm glad he's been doing it. I never had a good father figure in my life." I gave Hanabusa a big smile.

"I'm glad that the two of you are getting along and having a better relationship now like you never disappeared on him. I know he missed you dearly. He wouldn't stop talking or looking for you. Haru always believed you alive somewhere living a life better for you and out of harms way."

"I think I even had dreams about him when I was away from here and everyone. I'm not sure though." I smiled at the memory of us when we were little and I would always beg him to play with me.


	28. Truth

Haru had come to pick me up and escorted me to where we were to be living for the upcoming school year breaks. I was really happy that I had a big brother. I had no idea what I would've done if I just had Hanabusa, Kaname, and Takuma by my side.

"How are you feeling?" Haru asked me once we were unpacked in our house.

"Feeling better," I answered. "I'm not sure that I believe that I'm this rare vampire that people are talking about or a Pure Blood like Kaname and you. I don't want to ne this rare vampire person. I just want to be more confident about who I am instead of acting like it."

Arms wrapped themselves around me. "You're a Pure Blood like me and Kaname. You're not a rare vampire. Kaname told you didn't he? He and I believe that you're like us. You're still very special to me. Your my sweet, happy-go-lucky, caring, loving, little sister and that's all that matters. You got that?"

I nodded. "Is there anything I should know about our father and Pure Blood's in general?"

My brother sat me down on the bed. "Our father won't back down until he gets his hands on you. As far as we go, your powers will show themselves soon. If Pure Bloods have siblings they tend to marry each other."

I looked up at him. "Really? We're supposed to marry each other. Seems a bit strange to me. Brother and sister marrying each other." I giggled at the thought. "School is starting soon, isn't brother?"

"It is. Another school year starting and ending. Only difference is that I'm starting it with my little sister. My sweet, adorable, cute, beautiful little sister." Big brother played with my hair a little before laying me down on the bed.

I smiled at him. It felt really nice to be wrapped in my brother's arms. I snuggled in close to him while he continued to play with my hair.

"You missed this haven't you?"

"What do you mean? Isn't this the first time you've done this to me?"

Haru giggled. "Whenever you and I had a sleepover, I guess you could call it that, I would always do this to make you fall asleep and make you feel safe here in my arms."

I stayed in my position. There's so many things that I haven't recalled since I lived as human for most of my life. I hoped I remember all of it soon.

After a few hours of silence. I felt fangs dig into my neck. I cringed in pain. "Why big brother?" I asked in confusion.

Haru kissed me. My blood was running down the corners of my mouth. I tried to push him away to ask more questions I had.

He finally lifted up and bit his own wrist drinking his blood before kissing me again. Our blood running down my cheeks. All my memories that were locked had all the locks drop and disappear.

Haru looked at me smiling. "How are you feeling now, baby sister?"

I smiled back at him with tears in my eyes. "Big brother, did dad really kill mommy?"

He nodded. "I saw it happen with my own eyes. I had come to visit her, but she left shortly before I got there. Father said that she had run away with his newborn daughter and that he wasn't going to let her get away with it. Getting you somewhere safe. I got scared seeing that hatred in his glare, that I couldn't tell him that I wanted you safe as well. He left me standing there and went I search for her. I followed him and saw him kill her, but before that I saw mom looking at something that wasn't there. I wish I knew what she was looking at."

I looked at him in shock. "You mean you saw mom looking at something? That was probably me. When I first got here I had a dream, or at least it felt like one, where father killed her. Before he got there she looked up at me and started talking to me. She said to find her father that he would help me, and something about finding someone else. She was never able to say who before father killed her in front of me."

Haru looked at me surprised. "I wish I could've seen you as well. I guess you didn't know yet about having a big brother."

"I'm sorry big brother for being gone for so long. I never meant to worry you. I guess grandfather saw what father was going to do to me and decided to get me away somewhere safe and not tell anyone about where he put me. I guess I was the picture of my mother when I grew up a bit more and he may of not wanted a reminder of what happened to someone very special to him."

"It wasn't your fault for being gone for as long as you were. I'm glad he hid you away safe and sound. I don't quite trusted me yet and didn't want to tell me because father could easily get the information out of me."

I nodded. I let my eyelids droop and stutter. Sleep had overtaken me.


	29. Prelude

School started smoothly. I didn't Takuma or Shiki there though. I wonder where they were up to, to be missing the first few days of school.

Kaname let me and my brother share a room for a few days until room arrangements for me. Kaname told me it was going to be a bit different than it was last year for me. I smiled when he allowed it. Even for a few days until everything is figured out.

"It's nice of Kaname to let this happen. Letting us share a room," I shared with my brother that night after classes ended.

"But?" He asked. "You wish that Takuma was here with you instead? You two are really close."

"I'm worried about him. I haven't seen since last school year. I hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he is. I bet Takuma is worried about you and can't wait to see that smiling face of yours."

I nodded in agreement.

I saw Takuma a couple of days later and smiled. After classes got out I ran to Takuma's side. "Hi," I said gleefully.

Takuma turned his head toward me and smiled. "Hi Natsuko-chan," he answered. "It's been too long."

"It has. Where have you been the past few days? I've missed you."

His smile disappeared. "Let's talk in private." Takuma grabbed my hand and pulled me somewhere more private where we could talk more openly.

"What is it that you want to talk about in private?"

"It's about your father and brother," he answered. "Your brother will just use you and turn you over to your father."

I looked at him in shock. "My brother is working for my father? How is that possible? Why would he do such a thing? To his little sister. He always cared for me though. What changed?" I looked at him almost in tears.

"Our grandfather sending you away. It scarred him, but it scarred me worse seeing you disappear. Once you were gone he turned from this happy child that loved his sister to someone that wanted her to be his and his alone."

"Just like my father. Every time I've dreamed of him, he seemed like someone that would do something to a loved one. What am I going to do when my father comes for me?"

"Just stay near Aidou from now on. Your father is in Shiki at the moment. He's controlling him somehow. Stay away from him. I don't want you do get hurt."

I nodded. "I will. Thanks for the warning."

The next few days went by in a blur. I was confused about by what Takuma had told me.

Things started to move. Kaname started planning something. Shiki showed up sometime after Takuma explained everything to me.


	30. Father Returns

I was with Hanabusa and jumped a little. I grabbed his hand. "Hana-chan, I'm scared. I sensed my father's presence. He's here. I know he did something to Shiki. What am I going to do?" I asked shakily.

"Find a place to hide. I'll try to stall him from coming in and getting his hands on you. Do as I say," Hana-chan told me. "Go now. "

I nodded. I let go of his hand and ran in the opposite direction of where I felt his presence coming from._I hope he doesn't find me. I'm really scared and confused._

"What's the matter my dear, sweet, little girl?" A cold, calm voice asked me. "Why are you running from me? There's no need for you to be afraid."

I stopped running, and turned around.  
"Natsuko," the same voice called. "Come here my sweet."  
"Rido? I mean dad," I asked. "Is that really you?" I started to tear up.  
"I'm here for you angel. I never meant to leave you the way I did. I'm so sorry. Come here angel," my father said. He held out his hand but I ran into his arms without any hesitation.  
"Where have you been? Why haven't you come to get me yet?" I cried. "I've missed you so much. I need you. Please don't leave me again. I've only had big brother."  
Rido wrapped his arms around me. "I won't my darling. I've been under surveillance by the council. I completely lost it once you were taken from me. I was almost killed by your cousin, but I was lucky enough to be left alive. It took me just over ten years for my body to heal from his attack."  
"Really?" I choked. I looked up at him.  
He nodded. "Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"What do you want me to do for you, daddy?" I asked quietly. I was still unsure of what he might try to do to me later on down the road.

My father smiled at me. "Thank you my sweet, little angel. If you can find a way to tell me what your cousin is planning. I need to know if he plans to come after me and try and kill me. I don't want to leave my cute, sweet, little princess. Can you do this for me? I really need your help."

I nodded. "I will. Why would Kaname want to kill you? Does he not want you anywhere near me? Is that why he wants to kill you? To keep me safe? I don't want to lose you. I just found you." I started to tear up again. "Kaname can't kill you. Does he want me to hate him that badly? I'm scared of what might happen." I wasn't just talking about Kaname planning something, but also what my own father could eventually do.

Rido held me tightly. "I don't know what he wants. I guess he doesn't want to see you used and abused by your father. I really don't know what he's planning. I'm sorry my sweet angel."

I nodded. "When can I see you again? Soon hopefully." I tried to smile.

"I'll send you a message somehow to let you know when and where we can meet," my father informed me. "It'll be periodically. I don't want anyone to realize what's going on."

I nodded. "Okay daddy. I understand."

Rido let go of me and cut his neck a little and let his blood flow slowly down his neck. "You look parched my sweet. Go ahead and have a taste."

My stomach growled at the sight and smell of his blood._I guess having a taste of my father's blood won't hurt._ My fangs came out. I went on my tiptoes and sank my fangs into my father's wound, and drank his blood. I took my fangs out of the wound and licked the blood up that was left. I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
I felt my father lick my neck.

"Dad what are yo-?" I started to ask before I felt his fangs sink into my neck. I let out a silent scream.  
Something made my father back away and rip his fangs out of my neck. Strong arms caught me and guided me to the ground. I sat there in pain

"What happened princess? What did he do to you?" Hanabusa asked in a worried tone of voice.

"My father bit me," I whispered. I was fading out. And fast.

Hana-chan kept his arms around me.

I smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Sleep my princess," he whispered to me. "What do yo-"

"What do I want with my daughter?" Rido finished. "Simple. She's rare, and more powerful than anyone can comprehend. She's rare, yet a Pureblood. You think you know her, but you don't. She has powers that you can't even begin to fathom. You don't even love her do you? You're just her protector. Nothing more, nothing less. You mean nothing to my daughter. You're just a toy to her. A tease. You're worthless. Weak. You were never able to protect her," Rido commented. "You're completely worthless."

I saw Hana-chan's face cringe in anger. "You were never there for her. You never even cared for Natsuko. You left her for worse. You don't care for her. You'll just use and rape her,"Hanabusa snapped back.

My father laughed at him. "You insolent boy. You know nothing about my daughter. She doesn't love you. She never really did. Natsuko-chan just thought she did. My dear daughter has feelings for another Pureblood. Her own brother for that matter. You fell for someone that's out of your league."

"Hana-chan," I whispered. "Please don't listen to him. I love you. I swear I do. You were always there for me when I needed you the most. I never want that to change. You have to believe me." I looked up at him. "Please," I begged. Tears swelled up.  
"I know you're confused princess. I understand. You're my girl Natsuko-chan,"Hana-chan whispered. "I promise you that I will always be by your side."  
I put my hand on his cheek. "Thank you."

"Pitiful," Rido scowled. He knocked Hana-chan away from me. "You're alright my sweet. I have you know," my father whispered in my ear picking me up. "I won't let anyone come near you ever again my sweet, little girl. He won't know where to find you. Not even your own cousin and brother. I'll hide you away from this ugly world."

"Dad," I moaned. "Please don't. I don't want to leave. Kaname and big brother will come looking for me."

"Like I said your cousin and brother won't even know where to find you," my father informed me again.

"Dad please don't," I begged. "Why are doing this? I thought you said that you wouldn't take me away?"

"He changed that fact my dear. There's no point in sending you back now. He'll just turn you against me."

"Hana-chan won't," I cried. "I'll make him promise. Dad please let me stay. I don't want to go."

"Give. Her. Back," a staggering voice commanded.

My father turned and knocked him back even farther.

"HANA-CHAN," I screamed.

"Sleep princess," Rido whispered.

"But dad," I began. "I don't..."


	31. Blood Lust

_Where am I? What did my father do to me? Why does my neck hurt? _I asked myself. I opened my eyes to a semi bright light. I sat up slowly.

Arms wrapped around me. "Good you're awake," a voice whispered. "I thought you'd never wake up. I thought I'd lost you."

I looked over at my father. "Dad? Where am I? What happened to Aidou?" I asked quietly.

"You're safe angel. There's no reason to worry. You're living with me now. I'll never let you leave."

"What happened to him?" I asked again.

I saw my father smile. "He won't come looking for you. He won't even remember your name."  
I started to cry. "What did Aidou ever do to you? Aidou just wanted to protect me. Why couldn't you see that? Please send me back. I don't want to leave him. I love him. Why did you have to tell him that I didn't love him? You know I have feelings for him. Why did you lie to him? Please send me back. Please," I begged.

"I can't lose you to someone like him," my father whispered wrapping his arms around me again. "I can't lose you again. Not in the same manner that I lost your mother."

I looked up at him in shock. "Dad? Is that true? But I had a dream that you killed her. Are you telling me that the dream was false? That it wasn't true? Even big brother said that you killed her." I gulped.

My father looked hurt from what I said. "I could never hurt your mother. She was very dear to me. I loved her dearly. When I lost her I didn't know what I could do to protect you at first. I knew Rose was special from the moment I saw her. She had to be protected and I knew that I was the one to protect her from any harm that could possibly come at her. Your brother lied to you. He knew how much you mean to me." Tears started streaming down his face.

_My father truly means it. I guess I really don't know what to believe anymore. Should I believe my father, brother, Kaname, Hana-chan, Takuma, or a combination of the ones close to me,_I thought. "Dad it's okay. I'm here for you," I said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. "I love you daddy. Always have always will."

Rido squeezed back. "I love you too my dear. I've missed you so much. If it wasn't for your grandfather I would still be taking care of you. He took you away from me when you were very, very young and made you forget who I was to you. I completely lost it. He wanted to protect you just as much as I did. He also wanted youaway from me. I wish he didn't rip you away from Kaname like that. I didn't want to send you into the world quite yet. I was waiting until you were old enough. You

I let go of my father and looked down. "I wonder why my grandfather wanted to rip me away from you like that. In my dream he arrested you. He said that, um, that you killed my mother. I asked you if it was true, but you didn't answer. How come?" I asked.

"I'm sorry that I didn't answer you. I was thinking of a way for him not to take you away from me. I was always at odds with him on how to protect you. He never thought that I could protect you after your mother was taken from this world."

I nodded. "Makes sense I guess. Will Hana-chan remember who I am? I don't want him to forget who I am to him," I whispered. I truly loved him and never wanted to leave his side.

He shook his head. "I'm not sure my sweet. He'll probably remember. When he does he'll most likely tell your cousin and brother what happened to you. I can't let either of them take you away from me."

"I won't leave you daddy," I whispered. I cried a little.

My father smiled. "That's good my dear to hear. Don't cry."

I wiped my eyes. "I'll try. I haven't seen you in forever. I've missed you."

"Good. I've missed you too. I love you Natsuko-chan," my father whispered in my ear.

I blushed. "But I don't want to stay locked up. Will I be able to go outside with your supervision?"

No answer came from my father.

"Dad?" I asked getting scared. "What are you doing?"

I felt fangs sink into the nape of my neck again.

I groaned in pain. I started to cry again. "Dad what are you doing to me?"

No answer.

"Dad?" I asked again.

I felt my dad lick my neck. "Your mine now princess," he whispered. "You want to join too, don't you, Haru?"

I pushed my father away, and turned to see Haru-nee-chan. "What's going on? What are you doing here, Haru-nee-chan? More importantly,why did you bite me again? Is there something special about me? Please tell me. I need to know," I begged. I looked at Haru-nee-chan with something that said save me from our father.

Haru-nee-chan came over and sat on the bed next to me. "Did you really believe that I wanted to protect you from father? When all I wanted to do was touch you like a lover and keep you away from the world. Let's face it, you are a rare vampire, not a Pureblood. I love you, little sis. I need you." My brother leaned in and kissed me. I froze in my spot.

I felt his hand move up my leg. My skin tingled from my brother's slightest touch.

"I think you know the reason why I bit you, my lovely daughter. A rare vampire's blood is sacred to our kind. Legend has it that if a vampire got their hands on your blood anything could happen."

I looked at both my brother and father in shock. I felt my skirt get pulled off. "I don't believe you. I don't believe that I'm this rare vampire. I also don't believe that my powers could be used for evil or even that if other vampires got their hands on me that anything would happen to me." I gulped. "Why are the two of you doing this to me?" I cried.

My father pushed me against m brother and kissed me. "Can't a father love a daughter like he loves a wife? I'll never let you free. I'll make sure of it," he scowled.

"After your done with her, you'll let me have some fun with her as well?" My brother asked slyly.

My father smiled and nodded. My big brother left after playing with my pussy a little.

I saw him toss my shirt to the side. I started shaking. _I'm is he doing this to me? Am I a prize to my father? Hana-chan where are you?_ _Hana-chan I need you. Help me. _I gulped. I couldn't fight my own father. _What am I going to do? My father wants me to bear his children. Even my brother wants me to bear his as well. That doesn't seem right. Does he just want to see me scared? Does my father want me to fear him so in the future he can rape me without me arguing with him about it? Is that when he wants to get me pregnant? _I let out a sob. _Is there nothing I can do at this point but beg and hope that Aidou will come and save me. _I started to cry.

I gulped. "Why are you doing this?" I begged. "I thought you wanted me to be safe and have nothing happen to me. Why are you rapping me? Why are you letting Haru-nee-chan rape me also?" I sobbed harder.

"I do want you safe my angel. That's only going to happen if you're mine and only mine. You're never leaving my sight ever again," Rido hissed. "Your brother wants the same as I do."My father leaned in and kissed me again. I couldn't even push him away.

I had to live with the fact that my father wanted me to be his and only his.

_Aidou I need you. Please hurry and find me soon. I don't want to be raped by my father. I'd rather have you rape me. I'm scared. Where are you? I need your protection._


	32. Aidou POV

I looked around to see where I was. And to see if my princess was anywhere that I could see. I saw that my princess was nowhere in sight.

I rubbed my head. "Where did that bastard take her?" I asked aloud. "I need to find her. Natsuko-chan's probably scared and needs my help." I stood up shakily. _Now where did he take her. _

_Aidou I need you. Please hurry and find me soon. I don't want to be raped by my father and brother. I'm scared. Where are you? I need your protection._

I stood there shocked. I ran towards where I thought Rido would have my girl.

_Why is he doing those things to her? She doesn't deserve any of this. Natsuko__doesn't deserve a father that would do this type of thing to her._


End file.
